Driven to Boyhood
by chachingmel123
Summary: After another failed attempt with her crush Butch, Buttercup overhears her sisters talking about how she should just give up on being a girl. The consequence of their conversation leads Buttercup to a different professor in another city to go through a sex change and experience life as a guy.Her family find her but she's doesn't want to go back.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After another failed attempt with her crush Butch, Buttercup overhears her sisters talking about how she should just give up on being a girl. The consequence of their conversation leads Buttercup to a different professor in another city to go through a sex change and experience life as a guy.

Her family find her but she's determined to act like she has no memory of her life as a girl.

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

Enjoy!

Buttercup wanted to bash her head against the wall as she came into the house.

What was wrong with her?!

Why couldn't she talk to Butch like a normal person!? Why can't time rewind backwards, to the time when they were all just still kids, where there was no drama of who likes who and where they all had no problem talking to each other without things like feelings getting in the way?

Back to the time when boys were considered gross and unappealing?

But stupid puberty had to come rolling in and make her see one of her worst enemies as actually attractive.

She was 15 and even through her tomboyish nature, she could see that the three boys were going to be major hotties in the future, all the other girls in her class had begun to notice it too.

And you would think, she, buttercup would be able to form an actual sentence with the one she was crushing on?

No.

She was by far the worst, in the presence of Butch, she had become an idiot.

She had vowed as a child that she would never become the idiot buttercup that she saw in her future but it was not so.

She had become a bumbling mess, so instead of talk to him since that clearly didn't work, she went for option B.

She tried to appear more feminine and lady like, she would make him see her as a girl and not just a little sister you joke around with.

Who know make-up was so expensive? As she began wearing makeup, doing her hair, shaving her legs, wearing more dresses and skirts and less jeans and shorts.

Her new appearance certainly got her looks from the other males in class but none from the guy who truly mattered.

What did she have to do to get the guy attention!?

Throw him off a cliff and then save him at the last second!?

She silently hovered up the stairs and made her way to the bedroom that she shared with her sisters, she was home early from soccer practice and was about to knock on the door when she heard.

"Don't you think, buttercup has changed these days?" From her sister blossom, making her pause.

"Well she is wearing makeup and dressing a lot cuter" Her sister bubbles said. "It's obvious she's doing this for butch, though"

And Buttercup face heated up, was she really that obvious?

"Don't you think it's sad that she's trying to get the attention of a guy she enjoyed beating up years ago?" Blossom said.

"I wouldn't say she enjoyed it… back than Butch and his brothers were trying to destroy the town" Bubbles said, defending her sister "And besides, aren't you crushing on his brother Brick despite your past history?"

And Buttercup thought _good old bubbles._

"But I'm different" Blossom said, "Do you remember how buttercup was as a child? Violent and extremely loud, she would rather hang out with the boys than do an activity we want to do. If she thinks that she can change her image that quickly than she lying to herself. Her former self is too strong in all of our minds that it's just plain unnatural how she wants to be more girly. It makes her look like such a fake to the rest of the girls"

 _A fake?_ Buttercup thought, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But at least she's trying to change" Bubbles said, and all Buttercup could think about was how she didn't deny it. "She just wants to be seen as a girl by her crush and that's sweet"

"But don't you think Buttercup would have been better off as a boy?" Blossom said, "I mean she's got the personality to match and what girl these days let's themselves sweat more than the one off PE session? If she was a guy than she would have no problem talking to Butch, heck, she could be tomboyish self all she liked and nobody would look at her twice. Plus, don't you think Buttercup would be pretty hot if she was one?"

 _What?_ Buttercup thought.

"Tell me, a male Buttercup wouldn't look attractive to you?" Blossom said, "She's practically a boy anyway so why does she even try to be a girl in the first place?"

"Blossom… if Buttercup here's you" Bubbles said, looking behind her expecting to see Buttercup magically appear.

"Relax, she won't be back for at least half an hour" Blossom said unaware that her sister was outside the door. "Anyway, Buttercup might as well have been born into the wrong body. If the professor didn't want three girls than she wouldn't even have been born."

 _That bitch!_ Buttercup thought, since when did blossom become such a bitch?

And bubbles weren't saying nothing!

Didn't she have a close bond with her sister? So how did she not see her own sisters laughing at her when she was trying to change?

But she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let them see her cry, she wouldn't let them see how much their words were hurting her inside, because even though she was known as the toughest Powerpuff, her heart was just as delicate as any other girl.

She needed somewhere to unwind and immediately left, just as quietly as she came.

Neither Blossom or Bubbles realised that they would never see their sister again.

#On Top of a secluded Hill#

Buttercup sat silently crying on top of a hill.

"Stupid Blossom. Stupid Bubbles, what do they know about what I go through?" Buttercup muttered.

Did they think she was blind to the looks from girls, as a child?

Did they think, she didn't see the look of embarrassment on their faces when she expressed herself freely?

Did they think she was stupid?

Like any normal child, she had thought trying to be more girly would help her fit in, she had stupidly giving into peer pressure and gotten rid of her true self.

She know she was different, and she had been proud because she had her sisters, her family backing her up, every step of the way.

They loved her for who she was but now she wasn't so sure.

Sure there was a million bubbles and Blossoms out there but there were very few buttercups out there.

Was it really worth being a girl if this was the treatment she got?

She shook her head.

She was a girl and proud of it, although she could do without the monthly stomach pains in her life.

Talk about embarrassing and painful.

And what's with guys these days thinking that a girl being angry was a sign of that time of the month?

Talk about annoying.

Just then something floated down on her head and she immediately went to pick it off.

It read.

 _Have you ever wondered if you're in the wrong body or simply wonder, what it's like to be the opposite sex for a day?_

 _Come to Villant City and follow this address._

The address was written at the bottom.

 _The process is absolutely painless and you won't feel a thing, you can choose to go back to your own gender at any time._

 _Any time, huh?_ Buttercup thought, was she really thinking about doing this?

But where would she go?

She didn't want to go back to the house just yet, she didn't want to the face, the faces of her sisters and hear what she heard in the background.

If she stayed too long outside, then Professor would get worried and call the police or her sisters would come after her and find her and drag her back.

But than a thought came to her.

They will be looking for a girl not a boy, plus it would be good for her, for a change of scenery.

She needed time to breath and collect her thoughts.

Looking at the address, she flow over Villant City, it was a bright and sunny place like Townsville and she know, she would have to walk from now on since teenage girl weren't meant to fly and it would give her identity away.

She came to a certain Street and approached a certain door, the house was large like the professors but it had more style to it.

She knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards the door, when it opened it revealed a dark hair scruffy looking young man.

"Yes?" The man said, his voice was suspiciously hoarse.

Has the man been crying?

Buttercup handed the flyer to him and the man eyes shone with recognition before eyeing her strangely, probably wondering where her parents were.

"Come in" The man said, leading her inside and Buttercups first thought of the house as she stepped in was how truly big this place is.

Did this man live here alone?

Was that why the man had been crying?

Because of loneliness?

The professor had told her and her sisters how they came to be and how incredibly lonely he had been before them.

Loneliness drove people to do some crazy things to fill the void.

And she feared for the man's mental state, he needed to get a pet or something.

"This way" The man said, leading her to the basement just like what the professor had but it was a lot more secretive and hidden behind a book Shelf.

There would be no MoJo JoJo was breaking in here judging by the tight security.

They arrived at the crystal white lab and he had her sit on a random stool.

"Name?" The Man asked.

"Buttercup" She said and the man pause as his head whipped around to face her.

Why was a superhero here?

"What is a little superhero doing here?" He said, obviously suspicious and who could blame him?

"Look man, I don't want to talk about it, are you going to make me a guy or what?" She said, she clearly wasn't ready to talk about anything especially not with a stranger.

The man hummed, dropping it for now, he had a PHD in human psychology so he could tell a lot about a person from their face and behaviour alone.

Something obviously happened to make her even consider coming this far out with none of her sisters behind her.

In fact, he had a sneaky suspicion that his problem was her sisters.

"Alright, then" He said, before saying. "You do understand that I need to collect your Female DNA if you choose to return"

Buttercup nodded it made sense and she got the feeling, he wasn't the type of Man who would use her DNA to create super soldiers and take over the world.

He cut off a few hair strands, nails and Dead Skin from her, plus one of her socks that were drenched in her sweat.

"Now let me explain the process" The man said, sealing her DNA in a small container and writing her name on it in invisible ink for security reasons.

"I will make an elixir that will make your body undergo a change. It's painless so don't worry" The man said, he was merely doing this for research purposes anyway, he had never thought a powerful girl will ever walk through his door. "However you can choose which male DNA you want injected into you" showing her hundreds of samples from different male from the past year.

And Buttercup wanted to gag, she didn't know any of these people and she didn't want to have the DNA of some sweaty unknown guy in her.

"Is this it?" She said, didn't he take pictures or something to tell her just who she was putting in her body?

"You must understand I tend to keep my current work very hush, hush" He said, he rejected a lot of people coming through the door especially if they were clearly insane in the head.

"Well how about you?" She said, stopping him in his tracks, since he was the only one she could truly see if she were to look for male DNA.

"Me?" he said.

"Yes, you." She said, "I don't want some random sweaty guy in me. Its best to have someone who I can actually see"

"But having my DNA would make you my son" He said, an unknown emotion passed through his eyes and was gone within a second.

"would it?" She said, asking herself if she was willing to become this guy son. Wouldn't it be better if she left and never returned? But then she remembered what was waiting for her at home.

She didn't want to go back even though the professor was there, there were too many negatives and not enough positives to drag her back.

Can she really sit next to her sisters again and act like nothing happened without making a big scene?

No.

Staying here would do good for her, she needed time to collect herself and move on.

Here, nobody know her, she had no image and could start anew.

This place was huge and it was obvious to anyone that this guy needed some human companion in the house.

And said.

"Sure. Let's do this"

The man gave her a look of pure shock.

"Well chop to it" She said, plus she can change back at any time which helped a lot and the man got to work with a small smile on his face which he tried very hard to hide.

In under an hour, a mixture was ready and he snipped a few hairs from his head into the beaker.

It yellow fizzing liquid turned green.

He had no idea this would do to the Chemical X in her body and handed it to her, wondering if she was going to explode or something.

"You need to drink this all, no matter how bad it tastes. Your body should change by morning" He said, as Buttercup took the beaker and sniffed it.

She thought it didn't smell that bad, plus she was used to eating gross things for a quick buck.

"Bottoms up!" She said as she gulped it down and thank god that her gag reflexes were almost gone and drank the whole thing no matter how bad it was.

She let out a mighty burp as the liquid hit her stomach.

There was no going back now.

"Please feel free to use any of the rooms in the house" He said, "To rest up and let the elixir settle in."

"Sure" Buttercup said, floating towards the door making his eyes widen at seeing a person float before his very eyes and immediately got his note pad and followed her.

Buttercup so tired that she picked any room closest to her and opened the door.

The man watched her float to the big bed in the middle of the room and immediately fall asleep when she hit the soft mattress.

He couldn't let her sleep like that without any covers over hair and lifted her up gently before putting covers over her.

He was reluctant to touch her hair.

In the morning he would have a son.

A son!

He had been devastated that his own wife left him for another man, he didn't understand what he did wrong.

They were so happy together, they were both looking forward to having their first child and then she was gone, his house suddenly felt much bigger than it normally did.

He was all alone with only his job to keep him occupied.

He had no idea that Fate would grant him a son a month later.

This trouble little girl had been willing to take his DNA into her.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair before switching off the light and closing the door with a small smile ok his face.

 _Tonight he would house a little girl but tomorrow he would house a son._

And scene!

This is up for adoption so PM me if you want this. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I still don't know if I should really make this into a story, I can stop this at any time.

I do own Powerpuff girls.

Enjoy!

The absence of Buttercup was noted, when the house became suspiciously quiet for the evening but it was alarming.

They had all brushed the quietness off as Buttercup sleeping over at a friend's house or celebrating over some victory.

Alarms bells didn't fully set off when both Blossom and Bubbles sat in the classroom and Buttercup didn't even show her face when Miss Keane showed up.

The now older women walked to the front of the class and started to call out names.

"Blossom?" she said.

"Here!" Blossom answered, excited for the day.

"Bubbles?" She said.

"Here!" Bubbles answered, cheerfully.

"Buttercup?" She said.

Silence.

"Buttercup?" She repeated again, now looking around, now noticing the lack of green before her eyes landed on Buttercups sisters.

Now alarms really started going off.

"Miss Keane, I think buttercup is running late from a sleepover or something, right guys?" Blossom said turning around to face all the girls in the classroom.

Each and every one of them gave her a blank look in return.

Nobody had any idea what she was talking about and that was enough to worry her.

Buttercup was missing.

Ch 2: Waking up as a dude.

Buttercup yawned as her eyes began to open, she was slightly surprise that the alarm clock didn't wake her up for school only to turn and feel something wrong with her bed.

The bed she was laying on was way too big and way too fresh, to be her own.

With that revelation she quickly got up and looked around.

This wasn't the same room, that she sheared, with her two sisters, so where was she?

She flow out of bed and then last night's events hit her.

As the memories came back, a sense of horror dawned on her.

Did she?

She immediately went to find a mirror which was thankfully in a bathroom attached to the room, and pulled her skirt down expecting to see flat skin occupying her underwear.

That was not what she saw.

She saw a fairly decent bulge in her underwear.

 _HOLY_ \- She thought, she went to really look at herself in the mirror and taking off her shirt.

Her breasts were gone!

Her face was slightly more angular and if you look really closer you could tell it was indeed a boy's face.

She hated to admit it but Blossom had been right, she was hot as a male, she made for a really pretty boy, and she suddenly felt self-conscious about her new body and lack of carves in certain place, the mini skirt she was wearing and sparkling top suddenly looked very weird on her.

There was nothing to show off as far as her clothes were concerned so why was she wearing them now?

 _Should I change out of this?_ She couldn't help but think, the main reason she wore this was to show her feminine parts but since she no longer that…

That's when she smelt it.

The smell of fresh pancakes and honey made its way to her and she couldn't help it.

She followed the smell all the way down the stairs and to the large kitchen were a freshly prepared plate of pancakes was waiting for her.

The man himself seemed to be surprised to see her at the table so fast and she asked him for permission to eat the stack, after all this is his house.

He nodded and Buttercup eagerly picked up a fork, only to snap it.

Buttercup looked at the snapped fork in shock while the man took some notes on his clip board.

"Don't worry about it, it's a known fact that males your age go through a change of strength. So you have to learn to control your new strength" He said, writing down more information and Buttercup wondered if she could finally start matching blows with butch or any of his brother once more with her new strength because of the pain of gender puberty. "Not only will your strength increase but I expect for you to experience your first growth soon" observing that Buttercup was as a normal height for a girl her age, he imagined her sisters were at the same height as her, but she would have been short for a guy, around her age, so he wondered how the growth spurt will affect to her.

But buttercup wasn't going to give up just yet, she would try and try again to control her strength but after the forth fork, she pretty much gave up and decided that her mouth or hands was just as good for eating pancake.

The man sat down, he didn't appreciate buttercup splashing leftovers pancake and buttercup everywhere.

"We have to talk about those clothes, they have to go since you're a guy now and you need a haircut" He said, pointing how her hair was long to appear more famine like her sisters. "We'll leave when you've freshened up, then I'm going to take you, cloths shopping to get some gender appropriate clothes for you along with other things."

"Whatever" She said, finishing up the left over pancake and going back upstairs to find a bathroom which, thankfully the house had loads of.

In the shower, she finally got a good look at how different her body was now, compared to the one she know all too well.

Another other girl would have screamed at the sight of the thing in between her legs in full view but not her, she took the sight with a pinch of salt.

And put on a bathrobe.

On the bed, she found some old male clothes that should fit her, along with some old boxers.

For the first time in her life she felt the discomfort of wearing briefs over what she never had before.

Before putting on trousers that were thankfully strong enough for her not to rip in two from one pull alone, before putting on an old pair of sneakers.

She turned herself round in the mirror and looked at herself, it was weird without needing to wear a bra, it took her back to a happier time in her life before Puberty barged into her life, she placed a hat on her head before coming down stairs to find her new father decked out in casual clothes and already ready to go.

"Are you coming?" The man said.

"Coming dad" She said, finding it shocking how easily she had said that.

The man paused, obviously shocked about her output before opening the door for her to walk through and said. "Don't fly, just walk"

"Okay" she said, knowing that flying would catch attention, she obeyed and walked before him, the man followed behind her and closed the door, she was pulled towards a car in the garage.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of the expensive looking door, it was black but it had hints of blue.

No school and she got to ride in a sweet car?

This could not get better, she got into the passenger's seat and the man got into the driver seat and started the car, they drove out of the garage and out onto the quiet street to a big cloth store and they parked in front of it.

"Were here" He said, as Buttercup looked out of the window to the big cloth store and came out of the door taking extra care not to break it, she walked in the store and immediately saw clothes that both Blossom and Bubbles would have loved to buy, if it wasn't for the expensive name tag, slapped on each item.

Blossom and Bubbles would have visited this place every day if not that.

Buttercup saw some rocker chick outfits that she liked but know she couldn't afford without saving up but instead of staying in the girl's section like she was always confined to all her life when shopping for herself, she was dragged to the male section of the store.

The section she only visited because of the Professor.

Oh, that's right, she was a guy now.

"Excuse me" Her new father said, calling an assistant over who was more than happy to help since he could obviously afford the clothes here and he had past history with the shop.

"Mr Vance, back again I see" The women said, smiling before eyeing the child, he brought along with him.

"Yes" The man said, "But this time, I'm not clothes shopping for myself." lightly pushing buttercup forward. "I want to have a completely new wardrobe at the end of the day"

Now the women was, excited, this was rear and she called the other's women over, buying a whole new wardrobe meant a lot of money was going to be spent and Buttercup found herself being manhandled by three excited women.

"She's so cute" One of them said.

"Those clothes she's wearing is absolutely hideous, it's has to go" Another said, she was biggest women out of them.

"Don't worry honey, by the time were done with you, you'll be turning guy's heads on the street" The last one said.

"He's a boy" Her new father injected.

Making them all pause.

"What did you say, Mr Vance?" One of them said, convinced they heard wrong.

"I said, he's a boy" The man said, "He's actually my son" and was that a hint of pride in his voice?

Making all of three of them pause and give him a look of disbelief before one of them went to touch Buttercups breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING!" She yelled, moving away.

"…it's flat" The one who touched her, looked on with disbelief,0 "I don't feel any bump at all" and before she now it, she was being touched everywhere.

"I can't believe it" The biggest said, in disbelief. "He's really is a boy" she declared, having felt his package and was impressed.

"Alright than, new plan, Ladies!" The other women said, "He's really pretty looking so it's won't be hard for us to turn him into a stud." Dragging buttercup away and into the male changing rooms while the other two went to pick out some clothes.

His father trailed behind the crazy trio of women.

What happened next was four long hours of Buttercup trying on clothes that she wouldn't have dared to try on when she was a girl.

The underwear she was forced to put on, was especially embarrassing especially when the three tried to stuff her in little speedo's that had a colourful pony on them, the kind that Bubbles would have loved to see, who know swim trunks could be so tight fitting?

It didn't help that three crazy women were giggling in the background, talking about how hot she would be when she reached adult hood and full matured.

If only they were years younger.

She ignored all three of them, before she was forced to wear clothes that would make anyone blush, but at least she didn't have to be measured for a new bra or something, which was a bonus in itself.

Once she had stopped being dragged around by three crazy women and her new father had finally given the okay to the clothes chosen, she went back to the clothes she came in before and met the man who was busy paying for all the new clothes with a gold card making her eyes widen.

This guy was stinking rich!

She wondered if he'll let her buy anything, already she had several things on her mind that she wanted but could never have.

Like a new and better guitar, the latest video game console on the market, a skate board and new football and hooky shoes.

She realised with a start, that it what she wanted sounded like what a boy would most want and that got her depressed as Blossom words came to hunt her.

Her bitch of a sister Blossom was right again, was she really better off as a guy after all?

"What's wrong?" The man she came to known as her father said.

"Nothing" She said.

The man didn't push it, she was obviously thinking about something depressing and said, "Were going to be barber shop to get you a clean cut and then going to hair stylist to style your hair anyway you want it"

"Okay" She said, as she placed the bags full of clothes into the car boot before getting into the car.

They drove to the nearest barber shop to get rid of all the hair, the man in charge of them smiled at them, when he saw them, it seems like her new father was quite popular around here.

"Mr Vance, what are you doing here?" The aged man asked, "Is it August already?" the man said, has time really gone that quickly?

"No" Her new father said, "This time, I didn't come for me, I came for him" pushing buttercup to the front. "He's my son and he's needs of a proper haircut"

"Son, eh?" The older man said, looking buttercup up and down, muttering about how girly the las looked and wondered if he could perform a miracle or something. "Looks like a girl to me, no wonder he in need of a haircut with so much hair no wonder people can mistake him for a girl but let's see what I can do" and Buttercup was sat down on a comfy looking chair, the sound of the electric trimer coming on, filled the shop.

"You got a good thing going for your" The older man said, "So I'll cut it short enough so that everyone can see that face of yours, soon the ladies will be eating out of your hand." Cutting off some hair and asking. "So how old are you. boy?"

"15, sir" Buttercup said, she almost didn't reply, she had to get used to people calling her that, and for the first time, she noticed that her voice was cracking in certain places.

"15, eh? and it looks like your voice is cracking as well." The older man said, as he shaved off more hair. "Soon you'll be shaving just like a proper man. Come back to me and I'll teach you how to shave if your dear old dad doesn't"

"Uh, okay" She said, for the next twenty minutes she watched him shave off most of her hair, the hair wasn't really that important to her and she let him shave passed her ears.

If Professor Utonium and sisters saw her now, they would have fainted, all that long and precious hair gone like that only leaving a longer version of cropped hair.

"Your father will be paying by card as always" The man said, as she stood up and her father was already at the counter paying for the haircut.

"It's been a busy day so let's go and get some Chinese or something before going to get stuff from your new room and going to the hair styles." Her father said.

Buttercup eyes looked at him like he was an angel, was he really going to let her buy whatever she wanted for her room without any budget?

Apparently yes.

After a glorious fried chicken meal, they headed immediately to the phone store, she was allowed to pick a laptop and phone, no matter the price, she know the Professor, would have never set such a term and would set a budget for them all of them.

But with her new father.

She excitedly ran through the whole store, looking for the gadget that would be amazing to play games on and other stuff.

One the assistance was more than happy to help her pick out a laptop and a new phone, if her sisters know what kind of day she was having than they would be so jealous.

Once they had finishing shopping for a phone and laptop, they went to the hairstylers to perm her hair and she wanted it spiky, once her father had explained to the styler that she was a boy.

"Let's go and get things for your new room" Her father said, making a mental note to make sure everything was delivered because he was getting the feeling he would be buying big and heavy things that the door couldn't possibly let in.

And he was right, after Buttercup got her hair done which was now short and spiky and in a certain direction making her look much less like a girl and more like a guy.

He found himself paying for the most ridiculous things he had ever heard.

A bed that can turn into a bath and fills up with water and a toy shark pretends to swim around you?

Who made this stuff up?

The only thing reasonable she asked for was to have her ears pierces with three studs on each ear, something that would have had her sisters fainting at the sight of and the Professor dragging her back to store to undo.

The only reason she wasn't asking for a wicked tattoo, was because she was too young to have one.

In the end, her new father, thought his back account would defiantly be feeling the big spend even if it was little of a tenth, thankfully it was over and he was driving home.

It was evening and they had brought Chinese food for lunch.

This was by far the best day that Buttercup had ever had, somewhere in her mind, a voice whispered that it would have been better with her sisters but she told that voice to go stuff it.

She ate her Chinese food and watched some late night cartoons on the couch faintly aware of the sound of a pen writing on a piece of paper.

The bank will call him, when they notice that he spent over his usual spending limit, thinking someone used his card or something.

It was eleven when she heard her father said.

"Don't you think you should go to bed? You need to save your energy for tomorrows test" The man said.

"Test?" She said, cheese puffs in her mouth as she asked. "What tests?"

"The tests to see how the elixir affected you in terms of the Chemical X in your body such as super strength now being very hard to control, who knows what else has been effected?" The man said.

"Right" She said, switching of the large TV and hovering up the stairs.

"Good night, buttercup" He said.

"My name isn't buttercup" She said, she should stop calling herself since she wasn't a girl anymore.

"Oh?" The man said, raise his eyebrow. "Than what do you want me to call you?"

And She went into deep thought.

She couldn't call herself buttercup or she would be found out.

She needed something cool.

"Blade" She said.

"Vance" The man finished, adding his last name.

"Blade Vance" She said, rolling it around her tongue and liking it.

"My name is Blade Vance"

 _None of them had any idea the Chaos in Townsville._

And scene!

Next chapter, the town is going nuts about the disappearance of one of the Powerpuff girls and the villains are taking advantage of there being one less Powerpuff girl to worry about. The girls three formation that they used for years is in disarray because of Buttercup abundance and they ended up calling the Rowdy Ruff boys to help them. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Someone reviewed something to me, that just made me want to face palm half way through it. Either this person English is not very good or they are one of those people who just skip vital information in a chapter because they are too lazy to read. Please, I beg you, that you read chapter 2 again properly because I'm too tired to deal with people who don't even read properly and jump to conclusions without getting all the facts straight.

If you read Chapter 2 again, it becomes clear that Buttercup clearly hasn't forgotten about her family because she keeps mentioning them in the chapter.

I do not own the Powerpuff girls.

Edit: Thanks to all that pointed out the faults in this chapter.

Enjoy!

If someone had told Blossom and Bubbles that one-day Buttercup will go missing and take their mission success rates with her.

They would have asked you, what you were smoking.

You know the phrase that, you never know what you have until it's gone?

Blossom and Bubbles found that out pretty quickly.

Their missing sister gave them an excuse out of class, to go and find her and a missing person report was filled.

The Professor was devastated that one of his little girls was currently missing and it goes without saying he joined the hunt to.

But on some level, Blossom and Bubbles were secretly glad that buttercup was gone, without the teen in the house, it was much quieter.

There was no sound of Buttercup shouting at the Television or the loud noise of her guitar hooked up to a stereo at late hours of the day, plus there was more room in the bed.

It wasn't until the mayor called, calling about a monster that was attacking the city, that they both truly understood the weight of the situation.

Blossom was the smart one and the team leader.

Bubbles was there to make them look good while Buttercup brought the fire power with her aggressive nature.

Nobody wanted to be on a tail end of an angry buttercup and her mere presence help to strike fear in all their opponents.

They hadn't realised it until they tried to take on a monster alone, that it was a key to their success.

Not only could the monster not take them seriously, any punches that they throw was brushed under the rug, it never had that kick to it that made the monster think twice about fighting back.

Things could only go so downhill from there, neither of them were the aggressive type so they couldn't fill in the job that Buttercup did so well.

In the end, the monster just didn't care anymore and left.

Word had gotten around to the villains, that Buttercup was missing, her mere presence made them think twice about committing a crime but now that she wasn't here.

Attacks became more frequent and more villains were escaping from jail, it was too much for two girls to handle.

Townsville was soon going to be renamed 'CrimesVill' when a miracle happened.

The boys stepped in.

Nobody know why they agreed to help clean up crime but they did.

All three boys were not only stronger than the girl's but their team work was perfect to a fault.

The people celebrated the name "Rowdy ruff Boys" while the "Powerpuff Girls" became old news.

And All Blossom could think about, was.

This was all Buttercups fault.

Ch 3: The Fall of the Powerpuff girls.

Blade former known as Buttercup, couldn't believe how strong he had gotten, ever since the transformation, he was lifting things like he was breathing air.

Today, he was taken to a crash site, that had been deserted and rented out for the afternoon while his father was there to record his progress with some high tech equipment, allowing him to do whatever he wanted with no consequences.

He was dressed in red shorts, a grey vest and blue and red sneakers.

Wither it was destroying a fake building or two, or just running like a little child on sugar, it didn't matter, there was no backlash.

He had been shocked by his new strength, old building came down so much quicker with his new strength, he now broke the speed of sound just by merely running but as expected his new sneakers didn't the new speed well.

After an hour or two, his father finally had collected enough data which left the man, himself gapping at the results he was getting.

As expected Blade was stronger than Buttercup, but it wasn't clear just how much, until now.

They used the car to get back to the house because he was still not allowed to fly.

They made it back to the house twenty minutes later, where Blade could finally sit down and watch T.V with a can of Coke and popcorn in both hands.

He wanted to watch the Redsock's, crush their opponent and take the win.

When the channel he changed to, switched to the news.

# News#

A woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a grey suit, sat in front of the camera and said. "And in later news, in the famous city of Townsville, a giant fire breathing monster attack the town earlier today."

A video of the monster terrorising the town was shown.

"As usual, Blossom and Bubbles, just two of the Powerpuff girls showed up to defeat the monster" The women said, "However as usual, without Buttercup providing the fire power, all they could do was stall until the RowdyRuff boys got there and defeated the monster. Is this truly the end of the Powerpuff girls? And when are they finally going to retire and hand over their responsibilities to the real Hero's who can do the job? Stay tune with me"

#End of News#

Blade was choking on his coke.

The BOYS were defeating _monsters,_ since when!?

And what's this about the Powerpuff girls being over!?

The Buttercup in him broke through to the surface, she had to go to Townville and check out what's going on.

She was ready to fly over, when two arms came down on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks.

To her shock it was her own father.

"Blade, no Buttercup, where do you think you're going?" Her father said, seeing how his son eyes returned to the one the girl had.

"I'm going to see my family, obviously" Buttercup said, why was he stopping her?

"Buttercup, look at yourself" He said, making her look down to see her flat chest and lack of curves, it was obvious that something had happened to her body and the Professor would freak, if he saw the ear piercing and what she's done to her hair. "Do you honestly think, you can let your old family see you like this? Your appearance will no doubt raise questions, can you honestly tell them that you want through a sex change and took in a total stranger DNA into your body?"

And no.

She couldn't.

She could picture it all to clearly, Bubbles, Blossom and the Professor freaking out about what she'd done, not only would she face ridicule of her sisters but the judging eyes of the Professor, and she still didn't want to see her sisters again. The Professor will no doubt try and do who knows what to her in hopes to reverse the process.

The Professor will demand the name and address of the person who had done this to her and she defiantly couldn't face the humiliation that came with it, she didn't want to be forced back to school in a matter of days, to face who knows what rumours were flying about where she's been.

But still.

"They're still my family, even if I'm not related to them by blood anymore" Buttercup said, "As for any changes in my fiscal appearance, I'll blow up some balloons and shoved them into a bra, than, I'll have a hoody over it and then I'll tape my thing down so it's not visible and as for my voice, I'll say that I have a cold"

The man was surprised, to think she would think so thoroughly about this, Buttercup wasn't the type to think so thoroughly about something like this, until he remembered that she had his DNA in her, could his DNA be affecting her?

Making her more open minded?

His eyes shone with pride as he watched his son, trying to stage being a girl again without the elixir.

Buttercup tried to not show how uncomfortable she felt, when she stuffed two tiny balloons into the bra that used to fit her a couple of days ago, under a blue hoody and turned around to the Mirror to make sure it looked natural before applying duct tape and raising the hood over her head to hide her hair.

"Bye" She said, as she rushed out of the door and ran to the nearest abandon alleyway, making sure nobody could see her, she rose from the ground and flow all the way back to Townville.

To the city, that she used to call home and used to look forward to.

Now she was dreading it.

She arrived at the house, she called home for the past decade, nothing had changed about it in the days she had been absent.

Her feet told her to run but she forced her feet forward, and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Her heart pounded in her chest, as the door opened to reveal a man she hadn't seen in days but felt like a life time.

Professor Utonium.

Her father as a girl.

From the man face as he looked down on her, he was not expecting to see her.

"…B-Buttercup?" He voice was shaky; he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sup, Professor" she said, as the man shakenly hugged her, any oddities he felt with her body was brushed to the side by the overwhelming feeling of relief he felt as he hugged his lost little girl.

"I'm glad your safe" The Professor said, trying to squeeze her for dear life, while Buttercup prayed that, the professor doesn't notice how her chest was moving in an impossible way and even squeaking. "Your sister, will be glad to see you" he said, excitedly.

The man didn't see how Buttercup shifted unease in his arms as he finally let go of her and closed the door behind him once she was fully in.

"GIRLS!" The Professor called out and Buttercup breath hitched as she heard the sound of two swish's in the wind.

Bubbles and Blossom stood before them.

Bubbles was dressed in a blue shirt complete with dark blue tie and blue criss-cross skirt and smart shoes, she was going for the cute look and she rocked it.

Blossom on the other hand was dressed in a short top with pink love hearts across it, pink thin belt around her hips, short dark flowery skirt complete with pink and black stockings and pink and white trainers.

They both looked to be going out.

Both girls were shocked to see their sister, dressed in boys clothing, which wasn't really anything new for them at all.

"I'll go to the kitchen and cook us a nice lunch" The Professor said, happy that all three of his girls were back together again and once they sat down, he could start asking Buttercup were she had been.

The man was completely oblivious to the rip in the bond that was deemed unbreakable between his three girls.

"Buttercup, your alive!" Bubbles said. "We thought you were kidnapped or worse"

"Well, It looks like you've finally came running back with your tail between your legs" Blossom said, harshly, it was like a slap to Buttercups face. "Where were you for the past few days? Don't you know the team needs you? And don't even get me started on what's going on at school!"

"…Blossom" Bubbles said.

"Well gee, Bloss. No words of concern for your sister who's been missing for days." Buttercup spat sarcastically. "I can really feel the love in the air."

Her tone shocked both of them.

"And no, bloss I didn't run back with my tails between my legs" Buttercup said, smirking. "The only reason, I even stepped foot into this house was because of concern, I heard that you're getting your ass kicked because I'm not there to bail you out."

Making both, Blossom and Bubbles frowned.

"And the boys who used to destroy everything they touch, are now hailed hero's" Buttercup said, with a quirked eyebrow. "You guys must really suck now"

"What the heck is wrong with your voice?" Blossom said, noting that Buttercups voice wasn't even anymore, it was ridiculously high in certain places.

"I've got a cold" Buttercup lied smoothly. "And besides, since when do you care? You both clearly don't need me, I'll be going after I tell the Professor that I'm leaving permanently."

"Wait!" Bubbles said, was Buttercup really leaving?

"Bubbles, don't worry" Blossom said, "She's kidding, she can't leave, she doesn't have anywhere to go"

"Oh, really… than if I don't have anywhere to go" Buttercup said, turning back. "How am I, not only so squeaky clean but I'm wearing brand new clothes" raising a good point.

And for the first time, both Blossom and Bubbles really took note of her clothes and were shocked to see that from her hoodie to her shoes, they weren't only brand new but they were both from very expensive clothing brands.

"H-How?" Bubbles said, there was no way Buttercup could afford those clothes or those shoes, when all her money was in the house.

"Surprised?" Buttercup said, "My life is actually pretty good right now and best of all, I have no responsibility when Monsters go attacking. My life is what you would call heaven, so why should I return back here except, for if it's for the Professor?" and before both girls could say anything, Buttercup went to the kitchen were the professor was cooking and said.

"Professor, I'm moving out. I'm going to be my own person"

The Professor looked up, blinking.

Did Buttercup just say she was moving out?

"Don't worry about me anymore Professor" She said, "You can burn all my things, I don't need them anymore. But look on the bright side, imagine how much you'll save on food and electricity bills" heading for the door.

"WAIT!" Blossom said, convinced she would listen.

But Buttercup didn't wait, she flow right out of the door.

Blossom and Bubbles immediately went to bring her back.

Only to find that she was gone.

"What!?" Blossom said, "How did she hide so fast!"

"Blossom, what do we do?" Bubbles said, with tears in her eyes. "What if we never see Buttercup again?"

"Don't worry, bubbles" Blossom said, "She can't run, we'll find her and drag her back home. Besides, she can't run from the law, eventually the police will be on the lookout for her. Do you really think; she can escape from all those policemen?"

"I guess so" Bubbles said, feeling slightly re-assured.

Neither of them realised that the next time they see Buttercup.

 _It won't be as equals._

And scene!

Next chapter, a new kid transfers into the top school in the country and befriends an extremely lonely 15 year Princess Morbuck. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I found out something cool. Townville in the show is actually a real city in Australia! So I've decided that the Townville in my story will be based in Australia since I don't remember the show actually ever telling me where exactly where Townville was.

I do not own The Powerpuff girls.

Enjoy!

Richard Kingsley Boarding School, was not only the number one school in Australia but it was also large enough to be three big mansions combined.

With a school that large, it was no wonder the intuition was so high, if you couldn't pay the fee than you couldn't go no matter how smart you were, and that doesn't even cover the uniform cost, the uniform were made from the very finest of fabric, after all, to make sure clothes doesn't come cheap.

The girls that went to the school, wore a white shirt with either a black blazer or a moss green female jacket, dark purple ribbon, black stocking knee-length and white shoes, as long as all these were present, then you can choose to add your own special touch to the uniform.

While the boys had to wear a while shirt, the school emblem embedded in it and it had to be visible, complete with a purple tie or a black blazer with the school emblem embedded on it, moss green pants and any kind of black shoes.

As expected from such a large school, it had crazy connection to the outside world, it was rumoured that those that go to the school automatically get free passes to first class if they were to choose too fly out of the country with the public, along with other perks.

Since the school only accepted the very rich, it was no surprise to anyone that it was full of snobs and only a few students and teachers were actually decent people.

Unfortunately, one 15-year-old, Princess Morbuck was forced to go this school.

She quickly found out that it was no fun, being rich and showing off your money if everyone around you was also rich also.

Her parents refused to let her go to an average public school, they had let her go to an public Elementary school and even Primary school, when she could clearly do so much better.

They had the money to get her touch notch quality education and that's actually what they did, she was forced to transfer out of her old school and that meant, she could no longer stalk the Powerpuff girls or the RowdyRuff boys.

She didn't understand.

Why won't they let her be one of them!?

It wasn't fair! She was used to getting everything she wanted and as expected, she didn't take being said no to very well.

Her mood only got worse at the sight of her new school, which would have filled mere commoners with awe at the sight off.

But she tried to look on the bright side, at least she could always brag that she goes here.

She like many other's quickly found out that the school was hotel not a school, you could very well live here and call this place your second or sixth home, the only reason why anyone made friends here was either because of social standing or they genuinely liked the person.

The Princess didn't know why she wasn't as popular as she was back in her old school, she quickly learned that throwing money around didn't work here and being bribed to do something was taken as a great offence.

You might as well call a feud between two powerful families.

All the rich and hot guys here, didn't even spare her a glance when they looked at her and the girls just turned the other way, whispering behind her back like she always did in back in her old school.

For once in her life, she was friendless.

"Now, class" The teacher said, after he had taken a sip out of his morning imported tea. "Today, we have a new student joining us today"

Everyone rapidly paid attention, this was one of the rear moments were the school could show it was just like every other school, as curiosity filled them all.

They all waited to see the door open.

The girls were praying the new student was a really hot guy while the guys were praying it was a really cute girl.

None of them thought they would get a mixture of both.

The person that came in through the door was undoubtable pretty, they had that rock chick vibe going on, in fact they would have all thought it was a girl if not for the fact that the person was wearing, what was clearly a boy's school uniform, along with sporting a clearly male haircut, along with a black male one strap bag behind his back.

They all couldn't help but gap, wondering if he was really a boy.

"Everyone, this is Blade Vance. He from another town, he used to be staying with his mother but now he's staying his father. Please give him a warm welcome" The teacher said, having had time to fully process that the person he thought was a girl was in fact a boy.

"Hello" The boy said, revealing a voice that was in fact male much to the guys horror and the females delight and he bowed and said. "Please take care of me"

The girls inwardly squealed while the guys wondered if he was interest in guys.

Because they just turned gay.

Ch 4: The new kid in school.

# Flashback#

Blade, was in his room playing a zombie killing video game on his PlayStation. He needed something to take his mind off of the encounter with his sisters.

Blossom was such a bitch but what peeved him off even more, was the fact, Bubbles didn't have the bulls to speak up and defend her own sister.

All the girl did was stand back and watch Blossom insult her, where was the tough Bubbles that wouldn't stand for anyone talking smack about one of her sisters?

If it wasn't for the fact that she was now clearly a boy, the police would have tracked her down and dragged her back to that place and who knows what else.

"Blade" His father said, the man was clearly surprised to see him playing games in his room instead of in the living room like usual.

"Yes, dad" Blade said, slashing a zombie with his virtual sword.

"Next Monday, I've arranged for you to go school" He announced, getting the expected reactions.

"What?" Blade said, pausing the game, convinced he heard wrong. "Did you just say 'school'!?" having thought he wouldn't have to step into another school as long as he lived.

"Like it or not" The man said, "Your fifteen therefor, it is the law that you have to go to school. I've already announced to the whole world that your, my son. It would look strange if there was no record of you actually going to school. It will prompt the police to do a more thoroughly investigation of your file. If that happens, it's not hard to ring one of your 'former schools' and realise you don't actually exist"

"Fine" Blade said, the man made a compelling point but he was still not happy, about being forced to go to school. "But please don't tell me it's in Townville?" he said, since he really didn't want to see his sisters again.

"Do you think, I'll let my own son go to a school in that area?" The man said, raising an eyebrow. "No you're going to the top school in the country. Here" throwing him a brochure.

Blade caught it and was shocked to see how impressive the front cover looked and his awe just kept on increasing with each page, this school made his old one look like a nursing home.

Then he saw, the intuition price and fainted from shock.

"Your school uniform has already arrived and tomorrow, it will be on your bed, for you to try on" was heard through the darkest.

He couldn't believe it.

He was going to such an expensive school.

#Now#

"Mr Vance, you may sit anywhere you like" The teacher said, while Blade tried not to stare in awe at the room around him but it was damn hard.

The room was huge and everything from the tables to the chandeliers on the ceiling looked so expensive, his fellow classmates were being served either tea or breakfast by butlers and servants.

This wasn't a classroom.

This was a lounge room.

Blade obeyed the stern looking man and began to walk, feeling all eyes on him, he didn't care that everyone was looking at him.

He had learnt as Buttercup how to block it all out and stand tall against this kind of attention but then he saw something that made him freeze.

A 15-year-old Princess Morbuck.

What was she doing here!?

His natural reaction was to back away and avoid the girl, after all how many times did the girl not only ask to be a Powerpuff Girl but also try to kill them?

He wanted to sit as far away from that girl as possible, he would have done so if not for the fact, the loud and very outspoken and extremely annoying girl was currently looking very lonely.

It was a surprise to him, seeing her eyes so down when it used to be so high, that nobody could pull her down no matter what and before he realised it, he was sitting down next to her.

As he sat down next to her, the girls nearby blushed while the guy's wondered about his true gender and prayed that under that shirt were breasts, not wanting to believe they had just turned gay.

Princess Morbuck's eyes widen in surprise when the new guy sat next to her.

"Hi" The guy said, while the girl stared at him with wide eyes.

Something about this guy face was really familiar to her.

"H-Hi" Her brain was barely working as she couldn't help but wonder why this guy was sitting not to her.

The teacher began to call out the register for the morning before they were all dismissed for their next class.

Blade opened his bag and to get out his time table.

He was supposed to go to '5B' for Karate, it was typical, especially when all the students were rich and very important people, it would be nice to have some training in defending themselves in case they happened to be kidnapped.

But where was 5B?

"E-Excuse me" One girl with dark skin and long black hair said, her cheeks were tinged with pink as he turned to her. "Do you know where to go, Blade-kun?"

 _Blade-kun? Is she Japanese are something?_ He thought and said. "Do you know where 5B is?"

"Yes" The girl said, "Let m-Oof!" she was shoved out of the way by another girl.

"I'll take him, to the room" The new girl with long blond hair and blue eyes said and before he know what was happening, he was surrounded by a heard of girls trying to show him the room and was swept up in a heard of girls.

He had somehow been carried to the room while those he passed sweat dropped.

He was finally released, his attire looking slightly crooked and his hair was no longer as neat as it was before due to being touched in certain places by rapid girls.

He stood in front of two, very official looking doors which opened automatically since when do these rich people open doors themselves?

He walked in and was met with a very large hall with a hundred mats.

Several guys were already coming out of the changing room, decked out in their own custom made karate uniform, some were no doubt shocked to see him wearing the guys school uniform, as he want to find the changing rooms, where some of his male classmates were already changing.

Even as Buttercup, she could happy walk into a boys changing room as if nothing was wrong and start changing before she was dragged out. Without even blinking at the naked male bodies, he found a space, feeling eyes on him as he took out his kit and began to take of his shirt.

A lot of the guys in the room hoped that they would see breasts under that same shirt, instead of a flat chest and hoped the he was really a girl crossdressing.

Their prayers were not answered.

Instead they saw a tall and lean flat bare chest, just like their own making them all look on with disappointment to find that he was indeed a guy.

Blade unaware of the disappointed looks he was getting, continued to unbuckle his pants to reveal green skull designed boxers, before putting on his Karate uniform and leaving, going out the double doors which opened automatically.

He was out joining the rest of the boys on the floor, a lot of them were surprised to see him, he didn't really look that strong and looked to be the type that would be better off reading books.

"Okay, men" The instructor said, before spying him. "I see we have a new face here. Boy's go with your usual partners while Jori, stay behind. You're going to be used to test the new guy's ability"

"Man, I'm stuck with this wimpy looking guy" The guy said, obviously judging him by his body and weight.

"You" The man said, turning to Blade. "Go to that mat and try your best to get this guy face down the mat"

Blade wanted to growl, he never liked to be underestimated, it was the same as Buttercup and it was the same now.

He would show them all, of course, while control his strength.

It seemed all eyes turned towards the two to see who would win, there could have never been such an unfair mash-up.

A skinny pretty guy VS a buff macho tall guy.

It was like man vs Bear.

"You may begin" The instructor said, as both of them stiffened.

They were all convinced that Jori will win this match, since he was clearly the better looking one in terms of fiscal strength, out of the two.

What they all didn't expect was Blade to be up in the air and delivering a round house kick to the guy's torso.

One second, Jori was looking down on his opponent, the next, he was face down on the floor with the shorty on top of him.

Every single person in the room blinked, they all wondered what just happened.

"I win" Blade said, much to everyone shock. "Who's next" cracking his knuckles.

What happened next was a short guy beating up several top karate experts in the room, fighting as Buttercup his whole life, made him much more experienced than an average guy and in the end, experience is what truly mattered.

It wasn't until the sixth guy was down, were they all disillusioned that he wasn't weak but he was actually strong.

 _This guy is like wolf in sheep skin._ The teacher thought, he couldn't believe that his best karate pupils had been beaten just like that.

He wondered if he could get this guy to join the Karate club, later.

# 2 hours later#

Blade sighed, he was back in his school uniform and he felt like having a good stretch but instead, he followed his nose to find food because he was starving, he didn't know that he had earned some respect amongst the male population of the school after proving his worth.

His nose ended up, leading him to another pair of two giant double doors, which opened automatically to his presence and he was met with a fancy light hall just like in the brochure, decked out in fancy long tables with cloth and even moonlight candles, were lit and classical music was being played in the background.

This school was truly fancy.

Students in the canteen turned around, when they saw him but despite the eyes, he paid no heed.

What he cared about was food.

His father words rung in his mind, about his eating habits, the man told him, he needed to be more aware of his surroundings and how his eating affects others because his eating habits were atrocious.

He didn't think it was that bad.

After watching other students, as they want to get their food which ended up being carried to them by butlers, he walked up to one of the moving empty plates on a moving conveyer belt and pointed to anything that looked good without outright demanding for it.

The staff was more than happy to put whatever was on his plate, no matter how strange it was while at the end of the conveyor belt, a butler was waiting to pick up his plate and be told where he was going to sit.

Blade jaw pretty much dropped when he heard the price of all the food he had mounted on the plate, if he thought his old school, school dinners was a rip off, this school's dinner fees were rubbing him blind.

If it wasn't for how full his wallet looked and the price of the whole meal, would only put a small dent in the cash store than he would have walked away or found the cheapest thing on the menu.

The women cashier was only too happy to take his money, who knows how much money she earns each month working in this school, the women managed to hide her surprise well, seeing him in a tie and wearing pants.

"Which seat, sir?" The butler said, extremely polite.

Cool, he had a butler.

And as much as he liked having a butler deliver his food to the table and would have loved to dial his sister, gloating about where he was right now.

He was really hungry and needed to eat soon.

He couldn't help but notice, Princess Morbuck's, sitting on her own with no one around her, making him frown, he remembered quiet well the amount of people, that used to be around her in his old school.

Was Princess Morbuck's either social awkward here or a loser in the eyes of anyone else eyes?

After all, she couldn't buy herself friends here unlike her old one.

Did the Princess even have qualities that people can actually like her for?

Well if she did, he couldn't think of any.

It was obvious to anyone that she was really lonely, maybe it was time for her to make friends that like her not because she throws a big wad of cash their way but because she was her.

But was he willing to be her first, real friend?

Sure.

He didn't know anyone else at this school who was willing to take that step.

"Sir?" The Butler said, again.

"Sorry, can you put my plate opposite the girl with dark red hair poofs, on two side of her head, while I go to the toilet?" He said.

"Of course, sir. I will keep your food warm for you until you come back." And with that the man was gone, walking across the large hall like he was one of the members of the Royal family.

While Blade went to find the toilet, luckily the nearest male toilets was a couple of seconds away, it turned out the door was decorated so it looked like a VIP lounge door, with a golden plaque and everything.

He almost stepped into the girl's toilets, due to habit and ignored the wide eyed looks he got as entered the boy's toilets, not knowing what to expecting from the mysterious other side.

It turns out, not a lot.

He had never seen such squeaky clean toilets in his life, each one seemed to have their own name tag on it, apparently you can buy one toilet, so that nobody else can use it, so he was stuck with a nameless one.

He wondered why the guys around him looked so flustered and surprised when he came in, before looking shocked when he pulled down his pants to pee.

Was it because he was bigger than everyone else despite having such a face?

Was their pride in what makes them a man, hurting?

After zipping up and washing his hands, he went to find his food in the hall.

Princess Morbuck, was shocked to see a plate placed in front of her, she was further shocked to see the new guy sitting opposite her, she received not only death glares from the females around her but even from guys themselves.

"You don't mind, if I sit here do you?" The guy who had caused her to be the centre of attention all of a sudden, said, taking a seat.

"U-Um" She said, she immediately cursed herself afterwards, were had her confidence gone?

"Thanks" The guy said, picking up one of the knives and using it to eat the wrong dish, which made her raise an eyebrow and many others who were watching him do so too.

As if noticing how everyone was noticing his lack of table manners, he said. "Please forgive me, if I don't quite fit in. Just a few weeks ago, I was just a normal person before I found out who my father is, so I'm sorry if I'm not that knowledge of high society yet, it will take time for me to get used to it." Well, that's the story they were going for anyway before saying. "I learn best from example and I find that your quiet an elegant lady that I wold like to learn from. Do you mind if I stick around you for a bit?" giving her a smile.

She blushed.

 _All the females around them turned into wolves._

And scene!

Next chapter, the continuation of the first day at his new school, and both Princess Morbuck's and Blade have Art class together and since it's his first day, the teacher appoints Blade to be the classes next model where he has to stand before the class in just a towel. This chapter is done to establish in everyone's minds that even though he looks like a girl, Blade is all man. This will come in handy when Bubbles, Blossom and the Professor finally see Blade for the first time and 'mistake' him for Buttercup in disguise as a boy. Please Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

Enjoy!

Princess Morbuck thought she would never eat in such an uncomfortable place in her life.

She could feel hundreds of glares boring into her back.

Why did he have to sit opposite her!?

Why did he choose her, over so many pretty girls who would have killed to be sitting next to him?

Just look at him!

From his forehead to the bottom of his chin, it was all high quality and why the hell does he still look so familiar to her!?

Have they met before?

"What class do you have next?" The cause of her current problem said, having finished half of his food.

Princess Morbuck's snapped out of her inner rant and said. "U-Uh, Art"

"I've got Art to" Blade said, not knowing the situation he was putting her in. "Which room?" he asked.

"B2, I take life drawing" Princess Morbuck said, proudly, the art class here was something to be envious about, plus she can gloat about her amazing drawing skills.

Blade took out his time table from his bag and looked for the room number for the next class and said.

"It looks like, we're in the same class" He said, smiling. "We're art mates"

Princess Morbuck paled.

The glares increased tenfold.

Ch 5: Get naked and Get Fabulous.

Both of them arrived through taking an elevator, into the state of the art classroom, the drawing desks were set up and each desk had its own name plank on it, engraved in golden letters.

Blade suddenly felt very awkward knowing he was the only one in class that didn't have their own drawing desk and he stuck out like a sore thumb, the professional art instructor couldn't help but notice him standing there, like an idiot, when everyone else had taken their seats.

"Hello" The man said, with a French accent. "Can I help you?" he said, not at all surprise to see him wearing a boy's school uniform, the man had been studying the basic of the male and female forms for half of his life, so it was no wonder he saw things that nobody else saw the first time, like how Blades jaw line was more angular than a female's and the Adam apple that was beginning to form, on his neck.

There was no doubt in the man's mind that he was male.

"Yeah" Blade said, feeling very awkward. "Hi, I just transferred to this school today and this room was my time table"

The man immediately looked at his clipboard for a name, transfer students weren't anything new to this school, students transfer in and out all the time and said. "Name?"

"Blade. Blade Vance" He said, proudly pushing down the shame he felt for no longer going by his female name.

The man looked down looking for the surname 'V' and saw his name and said. "Oh, yes. Mr Vance, welcome to Richard Kingsley. Your transfer was so sudden that we haven't had your desk, that your father paid for ready yet but it will be ready, at the beginning of next lesson, so if you don't mind. Would you like to be our model just for today?"

You could just see the heads nodding furiously in synch with each other, strangely enough both male and females nodded.

The message was clear.

They wanted to see him strip.

"You mean get naked and stuff?" Blade said, he had no problem getting naked but still, he couldn't get naked in front of strangers unless he was in the changing rooms.

"Not really getting naked" The man said, "You'll be made to wear a short cloth around your waist, you can feel free to do anything as long as you stay in a pose comfortable to you"

"Anything?" He said, he had a game on his phone to get back to and said. "Alright, were do I change?"

"Behind there" The man said, pointing to the silky pair of curtains at the back. "I will call for a fresh pair of cloth while you undress"

"Okay" He said as he went to the curtains and went behind them, dragged them across and began to change, the students outside were disappointed to only see his black shadow while he changed.

A laundry women came with a freshly heated loincloth and placed it on a nearby bench near the curtains for him to see before walking out.

Blade took the cloth and wrapped it around himself, it felt like wrapping a warm fluffy pillow around his waist before he stepped out, all eyes were on him as he walked slowly to the middle of the room and took a seat, in his hand was his phone.

Most of the females in the room had hearts in their eyes and tried to hide their blush while the males were disappointed to see that he was indeed male, just like they were, but that only made him hotter in their eyes.

They all wondered who would be the first to make the first move.

"Everyone, you may now start" The French Art teacher said, as they all raised their pencil and began to sketch him from their own angle.

They just sat in silence and sketch while he was busy playing the ever annoying yet addictive game, flappy bird on his phone.

A heater was brought in sometime and he was told to change poses and he decided to get fabulous.

He struck a strong man pose and showed off his muscle toned abs, much to most of the people in the room delight.

Time for him went too fast for his liking and he was soon asked to change back into his school uniform which he did, he found that his uniform was neatly put together on a chair and he managed to stop himself from sulked at the loss of the warm cloth around his hips.

He changed back into his school uniform, much to many disappointments to see him fully clothed once again.

And was Princess Morbuck face red?

And why did it feel like she can't look him in the eye like many people in the room, right now?

"Class, you may all go" The instructor said. "Make sure to do loads of outside drawings. The more you do, the better you will become"

All of them got up to leave.

"Oh and Mr Vance, I assure you, your desk will be ready by next lesson" The man said, as Blade trailed behind Princess Morbuck's out of the classroom.

"I've got maths next so I think this is where we split ways" He said, as Princess Morbuck's, still couldn't look him in the eye, for some reason and immediately split from him the moment she could, while he followed the directions on a nearby map.

Maths was a whole lot more interesting than what he experienced so far, for one thing, the class was smaller than an average class, the teacher and his assistant had time to come to all of them one by on and they were rewarded every time they finished their work or answered a question correctly and the atmosphere of extreme pressure wasn't there to.

There was no Blossom always raising her hand up and making her look like an idiot when Buttercup didn't understand a question.

This was a welcome change.

And for some reason he found out that he could actually put his hand up and answer the questions, it was like his whole brain was now open to a whole new world out there that wasn't noticed before.

He could actually say that he was smart with his performance in class backing him up.

Then came the lesson he had been waiting for.

PE.

He and many other boys were taken to a large changing room, that was equip with cubicles in case they wanted some privacy while they changed, which included him surprisingly, because the way the guys around him, were staring at him as he began to take off his shirt, just creeped him out.

Just what were they looking for or hoping to see?

He was now, dressed in a tight fitted blue and yellow striped T-shirt along with branded shorts and professional trainers.

As he walked out, he could have sworn someone touched his butt when he went to join the rest of the boys, at being told by the instructor to start running on a super long race track.

A class or two full of girls and Princess Morbuck's were outside also in their PE kits, some girls looked like they didn't want to put the effort into sweating while others were trying to see what the boys were doing without getting caught by the instructor.

"Is that him?" One girl whispered pointing to Blade who began to run and was soon catching up fast to the front of the line.

"So the rumours are true" Another girl said. "He really does look like a girl"

"I heard that he knocked out, a guy three times his size" Another girl said.

"Really?" Someone else said.

"I heard that he posed naked for art class" Another girl said, "I heard he not only has a six pack but he's packing heavy down there" making someone of them blush.

"I wonder if he's got a girlfriend" One girl said, "I know I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend" she said in a slyly voice.

"Oh, please" Another girl said, brushing her off. "If you become his girlfriend than I'll buy you food for a month. The chances of you having a boyfriend like that, is the same as everyone suddenly deciding to wear green on the someday. You don't stand a chance"

"Hey, girls, have you noticed that some of the guys seem to fancy him too?" One girl brought up, it was true some of the guys, were looking at Blade as he bent down and stretched.

"Ah, it's true" One girl noted before sounding annoyed. "My own boyfriend is staring at his ass! The nerve!"

"Well who could blame him?" One girl said, "He does a nice piece of ass. If I were him, I would turn gay too, after all he could pass as a girl. Just slap a wig on his head and get him into someone women clothing and bam, you could have sworn that he was a girl. Any guy can walk hand in hand with him down the street and nobody would ever guess that they weren't a natural couple."

"True, but nobody steals my boyfriend and gets away with it!" The same girl said, "If it wasn't for the fact that he's a boy, then I would declare a family feud!"

"Like that would ever happen" One girl said, "After all, it's a well-known fact that your boyfriend is notorious for being a playboy, he's probably cheating on you with three different girls right now." making the girl growl.

# On the Pitch#

The soccer balls were out and there was three lines made up of boys, all lined up to take shot at an appointed goal keeper, they all took turns shooting but when it was Blade turn.

He took a step back before running up to the ball and doing a heel flip, stepping back and doing a backwards flip in mid-air before kicked the ball.

Hard.

Nobody expected him to do that and defiantly not the goal keeper, as the only record of the ball even entering the net was the sound of a loud buzz sound, passing through the goal keepers right ear.

The instructor and many others were in shock.

Such a weak looking and thin guy had performed what they only saw on TV!

Suddenly the pitch was filled, with the screams of at most twenty girls screaming and cheering him on, now knowing he wasn't just hot but athletic as well.

And as for the guys, they would have all been envious if they weren't in so much shock as Blade went to the back of the line to wait his turn again.

It was safe to say, that, not just the Karate teacher would try and recruit him.

"A-ANKI!" the short guy in front of him suddenly wiped around and clasped his hand, startling him.

"What?" He said, as his brain struggled to catch up.

"You were amazing anki!" the short guy said, he had big blue eyes and blond hair, the boy clearly had foreign blood in him.

 _Anki?_ He thought and said. "And who are you?"

"Oh, right" The guy said, actually seeming surprised before he said. "My name is Remondo Ciccolella, the third, and as you can see, I'm not really that tall and my face is quiet famine, I'm not that great at sports so I'm teased a lot. I was thinking of dropping out of anything athletic next term"

 _Great so what does that have to do with me?_ He thought.

"But then I saw!" The guy said, making him blink. "You're not really that much taller than me and your face is lot more feminine than mine but despite that, your strong and very athletic. You're my ideal man!"

 _I-Ideal man?_ He thought, well there goes, thinking that there was hope for him to be feminine, gone down the drain as he looked at the guy who was smaller than him, looking up at him with stars in his eyes.

"I want to be just like you" The boy said, "Blade-Sampai please take me under your wing! I want to be manly just like you!"

And Blade, thought he should be happy but instead he found that other boy's words trouble him and said. "U-Uh, fine"

The boy gave out a whoop and said. "I won't take your teaching lightly!"

"…sure" Blade said, wondering if he just got a disciple.

#After PE#

"Blade-Sampai" Remondo sang, for the hundredth time.

"Yes?" Blade answered, resisting the urge, to grit his teeth.

"Will you follow me to go shopping tomorrow?" Remondo said.

"And why should I come?" He just had to ask, since when did two guys go shopping together?

Alone.

"Because, I want to buy new clothes, in hopes it would make me look more manlier" Remondo said, "If someone doesn't go with me, I'll end up getting kitten themed clothes again" he know he shouldn't but they were just so cute!

"Seriously?" Blade said, he couldn't believe it and said, "Fine, but don't you think you need a girls touch on stuff like that?"

"True" Remondo said, looking depressed, he didn't have the guts to go up to one and ask for them to accompany him.

Just than Blade saw Princess Morbuck's leaving and get an idea.

He walked up to the girl and tap her shoulder, the girl turned around to find the same guy again.

Numerous eyes immediately fall on them as he said. "How would you like to go shopping with me, tomorrow after school?"

And everyone thought.

A DATE!?

The Princess, face burned bright red and it changed to several different shades of red before she could stutter out. "S-Su-rrre" before doing the strangest walk Blade had ever seen in his life to her limo.

"Good news, I've got one more person joining us" Blade said, to Remondo who looked happy to have more friends. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"Just some town called Townville"

 _And Remondo would never know, how much Blade heart sped up, hearing that one single word._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Princess is disappointed to find out she wasn't asked out on a date but instead has to go shopping for some guy she doesn't even know, while Blade begins to encounter his previous classmates one by one and has a shocking encounter in the men's public toilet with none other than Butch! This chapter will be both funny, awkward and will end with a shocking twist, that will leave Townsville in shock over a mistake, that has far reaching consequences. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

Enjoy!

Princess Morbuck's heart couldn't help but pounded in her chest.

She had been asked out by a guy and she didn't have to bribe him with money!

Throughout the day, she found herself constantly checking her appearance, while enduring the glares and whispers directed her way.

But she didn't care, this was her first ever proper date, she was finally dating someone that didn't just like her for her money.

School was so painfully slow for her that she came so close to shouting at the clock to go faster but stopped because she would look ridiculous, before she was finally allowed to bolt through the door and get into her limo, so she could finally really fix herself up.

She took extra care in doing her expensive make up and hair, she had time to do this, since the school was pretty far away from Townsville.

She made sure, she looked amazing before stepping into the Town that she used to spend so many years attending school here and for some reason, the town looked even more run down than the last time she had stepped foot in it, probably because of all the Crime sprees the town had been hit with since then.

Even the nice part of town, were the rich shopped, had been hit the hardest, it didn't have that shinning look that it normally had and now, looked fairly decent.

Then she spotted him.

Her date.

She could have sworn he had gotten taller since this morning in home room or maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her?

However, his face looked as enchanting as ever, she couldn't believe she was going on a date with someone like him.

And then she saw him.

The boy who was slightly shorter than her with big blue eyes and short, blond hair.

Her smile dropped as she thought.

WHO!?

"So you're the extra person!" The third wheel to their 'date' said.

Unknown to her, for Blade, you can't go from being attracted to guys to girls overnight, as a result, it might take years before he started to see her as anything more than a friend.

No matter how much he's genetically altered.

Ch 6: Shop to you drop and a very awkward meeting.

"I see…" Princess Morbuck's said, having been filled in, she couldn't help but feel disappointed and wondered if it was too late to call her Limo to pick her up.

"You look nice" Blade said, noting her efforts to look pretty for him and unknowingly lifting her spirits.

Maybe she could stay a little bit longer?

"This is great!" Remondo said, "Let's go to the first shop, I can see some clothes I like!" charging on, and they both followed behind the energetic blonde with a subdued attitude, into the expensive looking shop, that had prices so high, that even Blades own fathers would have rose an eyebrow.

After all, the man personally didn't like spending money anyway even on a normal day and only spent money when it was absolutely necessary.

They entered, their very first expensive looking clothing shop, it smelt like strawberries and were met with glamourous high quality looking clothes.

The workers in the shop immediately turned to see their new customers, surprised to see children, until their eyes widen in shock at the sight of the emblem on all of their school uniform.

These children were just nobodies.

These children were children of somebodies!

And that meant they had more than enough money to pay for the clothes here, that sign made sure they had to treat these children with the highest respect.

Blade not knowing how import the emblem he was wearing was, was fully prepared to be shooed out of the shop because they were children who weren't expected to have deep pockets.

He did not expect, to be rounded on by a woman, who said with the politest tone he had ever heard in his life.

"What are you looking for, sir?" The young women said, with the brightest smile he had even seen and the women was shocked by the young man's beauty.

She wondered if he was a child of a supermodel or a famous actor.

Of course both Princess Morbuck's and Remondo were used to this kind of behaviour but he wasn't.

"We're here for him" Princess Morbuck's said, pointing to Remondo, not batting an eye at the women's strange behaviour, she was still down about finding out that she wasn't invited to a date.

Immediately Remondo was rounded on the rest and the teenager found himself being measured.

"What kind of clothes would you like to purchase, sir?" One of the women said, extreme polite.

"Can you make me look more mature?" Remondo said, while the three women thought, it was a ashamed because he seemed to be the type to wear bright and colourful clothing.

All three women went to work finding any piece of male clothing, that had mature clothes before the teenage was asked politely to follow to one of them to the changing rooms.

After all, their jobs were on the line here, if any of the children experience was less than pleasant here.

While, Princess Morbuck's and Blade were asked if they would like to take a seat and wait outside the changing rooms and if they would like anything to eat while they waited.

The curtain were opened, a couple of minutes later to reveal Remondo in a poker dot, black and dark blue jumper with dark green trousers.

Princess Morbuck's found herself cringing and said before she could stop herself. "Don't tell me, you're actually going to walk outside wearing that? Do you want to blink people!?"

Everyone got the hint and a depressed Remondo went back to change.

In the end, bringing a girl along, who was so deep into fashion like Princess Morbuck's was a good call, Blade couldn't make heads or tails, when she started to talk about the season and what different combinations of clothes would work, really well together.

Not even his knowledge as Buttercup could save him from the confusing world of fashion, but he was using at dragging Remondo away, when the shorty started staring at anything bunny themed.

They all walked out of the shop with several bags full of expensive clothes, leaving a very happy shop behind them.

After that, they hit several other cloths places, who were just as polite and really kissed up to them, not even the food was cheap but they did get free samples.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to the toilet" Blade said, looking for a sign to the men's toilets and headed over there, who know shopping could be so tiring?

Was this how his father felt when he went on a crazy shopping spree and pointed at everything that caught his eye?

Now he felt sorry for the Professor as well.

"You're going to a public, one?" Remondo said, sounding surprised. "I've never been to a public toilet before, I heard lots of weird stories and I wouldn't dare go in. Your so brave"

"Right…" He said, wondering what kind of a bull of a story the shorty was fed about public places, thinking that Remondo was really from a rich and powerful family if he never been to a public toilet before, as he walked in and couldn't help but gag at the smell of cigarettes and pee.

 _Damn_ , he thought, he had been naïve in thinking that these toilets would the same as the one's in school and back at home, clean and always smelling fresh, but he quickly realised he had been a fool as he saw a stack of cigarettes on the window shelf.

Since this was a public place, how many times did cleaners come around too clean and how much we're they getting paid?

Nowhere near enough apparently, seeing the mess.

He decided to just go and leave as quickly as possible and went to find the cleanest looking Urinal he could find but it was still disgusting.

He ignored the wide eyed looks from the guys he passed as he unzipped his pants and did his business in a not as clean as it should be Urinal.

He sucked in his breath to prevent himself from inhaling the smoke, he didn't see the person who was beside him until he decided to stop staring in front of him and look around.

Only for his eyes to meet with familiar green rimmed eyes.

Butch JoJo.

"…."

There had never been, a more awkward situation in his life, he just stood there peeing while Butch just watch him with wide eyes.

Blade wanted to die.

He really wanted to die.

Of all the toilets the guy walked into, it had to be here!

He forcibly willed his bladder to empty out faster before, before trying to look as natural as possible as he zipped his trousers back up, brushed his trousers off of any invisible dirt before he grabbed his bag and walked out.

Leaving one guy, whos world had been shattered forever, at the very thought of Buttercup, with something that large between her legs.

Minutes later, his brothers will come after him, only to find him looking out of the window with a mysterious expression, talking about things they couldn't possibly understand.

Blade made a quick walk towards, Princess Morbuck's and Remondo who were waiting for him on a modestly clean bench.

"I'm back" He said.

"Great" Remondo said. "So where do we go next?"

"I know, a shop over there, that sells clothes imported from England" Princess Morbuck's said, coming out of her shell. "I've got past history with them so they should know me and maybe, we can get a discount"

"Great!" Remondo said, fascinated with the clothes from England, it was always a joy to see clothes from foreign countries, while Blade was wondering when he would be allowed to sit down for more than ten minutes.

Neither of them noticed a certain part of girls as they walked to the shop with their bags.

"Hey..blossom" Bubbles said, she was the first to notice the three, out of the two of them, blossom turned to where her sister was looking at and reeled in shock at the sight of Princess Morbuck's in her school uniform with two guys that were wearing a male version of her uniform.

Neither of them know how important the logos on their Jumpers were, so they didn't put much thought into them.

But that wasn't important.

What was important was the face of the tallest guy.

It was face of their missing sister, Buttercup, but it was slightly different, her eyes were smaller and her chin were more angular.

But the changes were unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

"Holy-BUTTERCUP!?" Blossom yelled, it was a good thing the trio were far away from them or all three of them would have turned around at her outburst.

What was the heck, did Buttercup, do to her hair, were did her long hair go and she hoped for her sisters sake that those stumbled earing's in his both ears were fake and way was her sister wearing a boy's school uniform!?

"She looks so much like a boy now" Bubbles said, shocked, why was her sister dressed like that? If the professor saw her like that, then his reaction will be the talk of the whole town.

"And what is she doing hanging out with Princess Morbuck's?" Blossom said, following the trio. "I thought she hated her like us? Look at them, they are acting so buddy-buddy with each other and who is that guy beside them?"

"Do you see the fabric in her clothes?" Bubbles said, shocked to see they were all practically shinning.

"Don't tell me, they attend the same school!" Blossom said, it was no secret that Princess Morbuck's was stinking rich and was going a very expensive school but to think Buttercup was wearing the same uniform as her.

No matter how good Buttercup life was, there was no way, Buttercup could afford such clothes without resorting to a high, paying illegal, job or resorting to rubbing a bank.

"And worse" Bubble squeaked out. "Blossom…she's doing the walk" causing Blossom to gasp.

"Oh, no she didn't!" Blossom said, "You mean the same walk that the Princess always does, that say's 'I'm not only better than you but richer too!?'" and blossom felt her anger rise.

Who did Buttercup think she now was!?

The Queen!?

Blossom wiped out her phone, a phone she was proud to have since she had saved for a really long time to buy it, if she would have known her expensive phone held nothing to Buttercups own, she would have turned bright red and dialled '000'.

The phone began to buzz.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" Bubbles just had to ask.

"I'm making sure the police are doing their job" Blossom said, with a smirk "After all, Buttercup is right in front of our eyes."

The phone connected.

She know, Buttercup was in trouble now.

# 2 hours later#

Satrud Vance looked up at the clock, he had been experimenting with his son DNA for the past hour, since it was infused with Chemical X, unlike the Professor, he was determined to understand his son's own body and how it does what it does.

Right now, the DNA was kind of unstable, it was going through a change due to the new DNA, but he didn't know just what it was changing into or what it would mean for his own son.

He sighed as he saw the time, had time really gone that fast?

He began to get up and dress out of his lab clothes and dress into normal clothes, he would have to call his son on the way to Townville to find out where he was, so that he could pick him up.

His phone rang and his eyebrow shot up when he saw who it was.

It was his son.

"That was quick, are you finish for the day?" He said.

What he didn't expect was to hear not his son's voice but a girl's voice and she seemed hysterical.

He always dropped the phone in shock when his brain figured out what she was hysterical about and said.

"Wait… what do you mean, my son was arrested!?"

 _There was no fury like a father scorn._

And scene!

Yes, Blade got arrested by the police, thanks to Bubble and Blossom. Next chapter, Blade is stuck in a small jail cell until, he confesses to everyone that he's the girl Buttercup, not only is Bubbles and Blossom there but also the Professor. Nobody expected to see Blades own father walk through the door with a thunderous expression on his face. It's a meeting of past the present family and the outcome leaves Townville shaken. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

Enjoy!

The police of Townsville made a few mistakes when they decided to arrest Blade Vance.

One, they actually had the balls to whip out a gun and point it at him, before they even uttered a word.

Two, they arrested Blade Vance not Buttercup Utonium.

Three, they shoved the teen to the ground and handcuffed him without even telling him why he was arrested without even bothering to confirm his own identity.

Four, they arrested him in front of not only a small crowd of people but also his friend who happened to be the children, of two very important families.

Five, none of the police took notice of what school he went to, if they know, they would have thought twice about breaking a very important packed with government themselves.

And Six.

They had the balls to arrest world renowned genius, Satrud Vance, own son.

And that's why, Townsville, was about to get a rude weak up call, in terms of blindly trusting super powered teenagers to clean up their messes.

Because nobody imprisons Satrud Vance own son and gets away with it.

Nobody.

Ch 7: The price for ignorance.

Blade Vance, sat in a holding cell, in handcuffs and couldn't help but think _so this is how it feels to be on the other side, huh._ Recalling all the people he sent to jail as Buttercup.

In actual fact, he wasn't even supposed be in a holding cell, he should be on a chair signing his name and leaving with the Professor after the man had paid the fine of skipping so many days of school.

The very reason, why he was in a holding cell in the first place, was because he didn't sign his name as "Buttercup" but "Blade" when asked.

The police took one look at his form and immediately thought he was lying.

When Professor Utonium arrived with a worried Bubbles and a smug Blossom in tow.

Bitch.

Blossom was probably the one who called the cops on him in the first place.

The Professor, the poor man, had taken one look at him and pretty much fainted from the shock of seeing what has become of his sweet and innocent young girl and when he finally came around, Blade was treated to five minutes of the Professor losing it and shouting at him for a full five minutes until his ears rung.

Both Blossom and Bubbles took several steps back, they didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was happening in front of them.

While he just gave him a blank look the entire time, wondering if his father would charge the man for harassment when he was released.

The Professor, would later realise his mistake, long after he had finally partially calm down enough to agree to pay the fine, for all those days of school, Buttercup had missed.

Than the man learnt that he had signed the form with a 'fake' name instead of Buttercup.

The Professor surprisingly didn't lost it and the man asked calmly, for another sheet and instructed him to write his real name.

He did.

He wrote Blade.

The Professor face turned red and he looked like he was about to shout again but managed to stop himself in time.

The Professor had decided that if he loved this place so much, then he should spend time in a jail cell until he agreed to sign the form with his 'true name' which was also illegal to do.

The man, didn't expect him to give him a blank look and happily go to a Jail cell.

Blade had to admit, he felt a bit smug knowing he had basically given a middle finger to his formers sisters own actions while feeling sorry for the professor.

If the man could look past the perfect image he had for all three of his children, then his eyes would be open to, why he refused to turn back into a girl and come home.

His former sisters could only watch in shock as he began made himself home and began chilling in an empty jail cell.

He thought that when he got back to school, he could boost about knowing what it's like inside of a jail cell.

That will get him some cred amongst the snobs.

"Buttercup..." The Professor said, as he watched him with a shocked look and sad eyes.

Blade had been in the cell for about an hour before the door burst in the police station, standing there was none other than Satrud Vance.

The man was dressed in anything he could slap on in the last minute.

Those in the station didn't know who this man was but Professor Utonium know.

Yes, the Professor know all too well who the man was.

After all he was the very man who proved that it possible to create life through chemicals.

If it wasn't for him, the Professor would have never thought about using science to create his three girls and would have thought of adopting instead.

In that moment, the Professor wanted the man's autograph but thought that could wait, for now.

After all, what was _the_ Satrud Vance doing in Townsville and in a random police station?

The man swept into the room and went to the reception, immediately.

"Yes, can we help you, sir" The receptionist said, "Would you like to report a crime?"

"Yes" The man said, "I want to report the wrongful imprisonment of my son in this station"

"What?" The receptionist said. "I beg your pardon sir, but there no boy here, the only one behind bars is a girl"

All eyes turned to the hall way to the prison cell and that was all Satrud needed to know, as he strolled down the corridor ignoring the shouts, knowing the guards will be on his ass if he ever listened.

He ignored the family of three that were present, this was no time to study two other super powered teenagers.

He was here for his son.

Blade looked to find his own father appeared and relief washed over him, he wanted to give the man a hug but could only manage sticking his arms through the bars.

To say everyone else were shocked by this action as the police came in would be an understatement of a lifetime.

"Dad" Blade said.

Did Buttercup just call this man "Dad"!?

"Son, they didn't hurt you, did they?" Satrud said, worry and concern leased his voice, apart from the dirt on his son's school uniform and hair, he looked fi...he trailed off.

He saw the handcuffs and felt anger.

"What's going on in here?" One fat police man demanded.

"Good, your here" Satrud said, releasing his son. "I want you to unlock this cell now or I'll press charges."

Shocking everyone but Blade who was wondering since when did his father become so fierce.

"Now see here" The thin Police mam said, with arrogance in his tone, the man had absolutely no idea who he was talking and how disrespectful he was as he said. "Mr..."

"Satrud. Satrud Vance" Satrud said, raising to his full height, which made him taller than both of the police men.

The Professor, was torn between fan-boying or looking on with confusion.

"Well, Mr Vance" The thin one said, trying to make himself look taller and fail in the process." We can't do that. We have to get the girl's guardian permission"

"Girl?" Satrud said, raising an eyebrow and said. "I'm sure you aren't that idiotic to not see my son is wearing a boy's school uniform" while adding mentally to another thing to his list of charges.

Harassment towards him.

"A-h, well" Now both Police man stuttered, they didn't really pay attention to what he was wearing.

"She obviously disguised herself as a boy" Blossom said, in her know it all attitude.

Satrud didn't even spar her a glance and continued like he didn't even hear her, which irritated the girl and Blade thought.

 _Burn._

"And just, who do you think the person in this cell is?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Buttercup, Buttercup Utonium. My daughter" The Professor said, without missing a beat.

"Well sorry to tell you this" Satrud said, "I would never name my son something so girly. His name is Blade, Blade Vance, isn't that right?" turning to his son.

"Dad, I kept on telling them that's my name and they didn't believe me, I even got yelled at by a complete stranger" The boy in the cell said, much to everyone else shock.

Satrud was in shock, because someone other than him had yelled at his son while the rest were shocked to hear his voice for the first time.

No matter how you play it back.

It was a boy's voice.

"Stranger?" The professor said slowly, replaying how he had yelled at, who he thought was his daughter only to get a blank stare back, while Bubbles and Blossom exchanged shocked looks.

Clearly they didn't think this would happen.

"Great, I have one more person to press charges against" Satrud said, "This town is going to pay, this would have all been avoided if you had checked his student ID before you arrested him!"

And both the Cops and the family began to have a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach, they didn't like were this was going.

"And I don't think the Government will be happy with what has happened today, either" Satrud said, getting looks of surprise.

Why would the government care about a kid locked behind bars?

"So now I've seen everything! The level of stupidity in this building astounds me!" Satrud said, so they arrested his son without even knowing his son was protected by the law!?" You arrested my son without even knowing exactly who he is! Than what did you think that symbol on his shirt is!? A normal school emblem!?"

 _Yes,_ was silently heard through the air.

"Allow me to spell it out for you, all" Satrud said, "My son doesn't just go to any other school. He goes to Richard Kingsley Boarding School, the number one school in the country and also the most expensive school in the country."

Shocking the Professor, Blossom and Bubbles not to mention the police, this was clearly new information to them all and not so much for Blade.

"This school doesn't not except honour students and do you know why?" Satrud said, "Richard Kingsley, is really a way for the Government to attract foreign businesses to the country, if you can't at least pay the intuition fee than your clearly not from a rich and wealthy family that cannot bring anything to the country. All the students and teacher at the school, all belong to a family that can bring profit to the country and in exchange, the government has to sign a pack that says all students and teachers are protected by the law. That while they study here, they are treated with the utmost respect and kindness possible, it is law that all business learn to recognise the symbol to recognise the importance of the people attending the school."

A look of horror drawn onto the Police officer's faces, as they realised what they just done, while Blossom looked like she swallowed something dry.

"The fact that I can pay the school fee's, mean's that I am also one of this countries business partners" Satrud said, "And by arresting my son, you have gone against that pack, do you really think that once I report this to the government that my own son was arrested without even given him a chance to defend himself, that this will end well for not just you but the whole town! I will have you all arrested before the week is out, minors or not!" shocking them all.

Bubbles started to cry, she didn't want to go jail.

Blossom mind tried to find a way out of this.

The Professor looked to be the illest of them all.

"P-Please sir" The fat police said, fiddling with the keys, this was the only job that was easy enough for him to do and paid well.

"Get my son out of there, before I start dialling the government and make sure, you can never find work again!" Satrud said, as the obese man scrambled to open the door to the cell.

Blade was finally released and went to immediately hug his father for real.

The Professor and the girls could only look on in shame.

"I want to know on who's authority did you use to justify, arresting my son?" Satrud said, as he tried to fix his son's hair.

All eyes fell on a pink haired girl who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Satrud said, "You arrested my son, on the word of a teenage girl, even if she's a superhero? What reason did she give you? Does she have evidence to back up the reason why my son needs to be arrested?"

The police men could only gap, now realising just how stupid they were, they had pretty much just taken Blossom word for it, believing she could never be wrong and there was no need to investigate.

In a way, the town as a whole depended on teenagers for far too long to the point they had lost their ability to use common sense.

"That's what I thought" He said, "You should know, I will press charges against this police station"

"But you said.." The thin Police said.

"I never said I won't if my son is free" Satrud said, reminding them. "Even if I did, do you think this would be brushed under the rug? Today my son was out with his friends who also go to the same school as him and are children of influential people. Do you think, they would be quiet and not tell their parents? By this time tomorrow, the whole school will know about this. I might even have to pull my own child out of school because the government failed to protect him from uniformed officers like you, in fact many students will pull out and the Government will lose business. And when that happens, who do you think will be to blame?"

The Police officer's skins turned a new shade of white but so did the Professor and the girls.

The town would take a huge finical hit because of one mistake.

"Dad, but I don't want to leave my friends" Blade said.

"I know, son. I know" Satrud said, as he got his sons bag and began to walk out of the police station and back into the car out front. "But I can't trust a school that doesn't protect their own students and staff members"

That night, a plea was sent by the Manor to the Australia Government.

They were willing to do anything to stop the town from taking a finical big hit, how would they have the money to repair the damage caused by monsters and villains?

That day, the city of Townville learned the price of depending solely on super power teenagers.

 _Now people, will think twice before trusting the Powerpuff girls blindly ever again._

And scene!

Next chapter, Blade transfers out of his school and into Pokey Oaks College due to a packed made with the town mayor and the Government so that they don't lose Business. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Edit: 25/05/2017

do not own Powerpuff girls.

Enjoy!

It turned out Satrud, ended up being right, when he said that Townville would face a huge backlash from this one mistake.

As soon as his parents were home, Remondo had told his parents about what had happened that day, while he was out shopping with friend's.

They were both shocked at the turn of events, because they had been promised that no harm will come to their child if they signed the treaty, which they thought would be honored.

So what happened that day, left a seed of doubt in their minds, about their own child's enrolment in the school and immediately went to contact, all their friends about what happened.

It turns out, the Ciccolella family, had some serious connections with some of the richest and most powerful families, who had children, enrolled in the same school.

Within a day, the news had spread like wildfire and not a single person in school, had not found out what happened.

The government office phone, began to ring non stop in the early hours of the morning, the very next doay, from rich and powerful families, who wish to withdraw their children from the school and look somewhere else to do business.

Others, were demanding for a contract to be made, that was actually worth the paper it was printed on and was actually out into action, what it promised.

The government as a whole went into mass panic, when they listened to one angry call after another, from rich and powerful families threatening to leave, taking their money and resources with them.

They could not be happening!

There finances, as a country would take a huge blow, if so many families withdraw, taxpayers would have to pay sky high rates just to cover the cost of what they should be making within a year.

They pleaded with their big partners, trying to find out, why they were thinking about drawing out of their partnerships out of the blue.

That's when, they heard about, what happened in the City of Townsville.

One students, while out shopping with his friends, who were also students, had been arrested out of the blue without warning.

That student while being arrested was treated so poorly by the police, that it was shocking.

It was shocking to see what actually went down when they got a hold of the tape from one of camera's around that area, that was directly opposite the street.

None of the police, followed standard protocol, none of them recording the emblem on the student's shirt and the student wasn't in told what crime he had apparently been committed.

They all remembered the city of Townsville, a place that they had allowed, to self-govern itself, because they believed, that they had left the city in capable hands of the mayor.

That belief only increased when monster attacks began to attack and was quickly resolved shortly afterwards.

All they had even done to that city. was send money, believing everything was fine and taken care of, but from the looks of the report itself, things were clearly not fine.

The government had to be seen doing something, right the wrongs, done to the boy or it would come out of their own pocket's.

They first erased the knowledge that Blade Vance was arrested from the government database and sent an, official letter of apology to the Vance, household.

Hoping, they could start over.

The man, Satrud Vance, was a genius when it came to inventing stuff, they couldn't afford to lose him, the man had already made a lot of profit for them, and was a large contributor to the country income as a whole.

They couldn't afford to have him take his brain and knowledge, somewhere else and from what they know of his son's grades, the child had inherited his father's brains as well.

But the man, didn't want simply words written on paper, Satrud wanted action.

The man wrote back to them, addressing some serious issues that needed to be fixed.

Such as, in the first place, his son, was never supposed to be treated like a common criminal. His son was 15, what harm could he do?

Why didn't they ask his son for his name or ask him to show his ID, to confirm his identity?

Why did the police believe what their eyes told them and not what their brain told them?

Why was a random stranger allowed to harass his own son and nobody stepped in, to stop it?

These were all very good points, that had the government themselves, worrying about the actually quality of Townsville.

The once self-sufficient city was suddenly under siege by government officials, who watched everything and everyone.

The first order of business was to sack the policemen who arrested Blade Vance and place a restraining order on Professor Utonium, so that by law, the man couldn't be twenty paces from the boy, unless the boy himself wishes to allow him.

After weeks of snooping around, the report that came back to them from observing Townsville was not favorable like they had hoped.

The Police department, was nothing but a joke, the training lesson that the inspectors watched over, started out well, before the instruction said.

"Then wait until the Powerpuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boys show up, to capture the criminals, like always."

The man, was actually shocked to find himself promptly sacked and replaced with a new instructor from out of town.

The law, that all business in the town should recognize the sign for the treaty, they found out, had actually only been obeyed by the middle class or high end business.

Those under, like a regular corner shop, either had no idea what the symbol was, or were under the impression that learning the symbol. Was optional for the workers.

This had shocked the government, as a whole, it was common law and yet Townsville, seems to be under the impression that most of the law's, didn't apply to them, because of their special status.

Like, having a street camera on every road, especially because there was so much crime in that town, most of the cameras that were spotted, were revealed to be really only there for decoration, the people assigned to look at the cameras were few, and dubbed it "Nap Time", not knowing they were speaking to inspectors from the government itself.

How the Police, even know that a crime was going on, was thanks to witness dialing "000" and that didn't even come close to how incompetent the Mayor of the city, was.

They were all told that there couldn't have been a better man for his job, the man was a force to be reckoned in his youth, but hearing about what the man had become decades later, it was like they were talking about two different people.

The man was so old now, that he had an assistant to do everything for him, the man should have long retired and his assistant had racked up, so many vacation days, that it was better for her to quit her job because the day she came back from them, it would be the day that the Mayor, would have long since passed away.

The received a list, detailing the calls that the mayor. made to the Powerpuff girls, ranging from opening his pickle jar to fighting a full grown monster.

As far as the government was concerned, Superhero's were meant to do jobs, that normal people could not, not be personal assistants.

The Mayor, was sent on a 'vacation' and was replaced by, a much younger and more capable female, but still, this all pails to the cost's, the Town itself was sucking up from the country itself.

The crime rate was so high, that the town could become its own country with how much money it needed to maintain it.

Which lead to an investigation, as to why the crime rate was so high, compared to every other town who weren't prone to monster attacks.

The result?

The creation of the Powerpuff girls.

The Professor, didn't know it, but creating the Powerpuff girls and not bothering to hide their special powers from the world, had brought a new wave of mutation of people, who tried to achieve just what the Professor had achieved.

Monster, were either created or attracted to the city because of it weirdness.

To put it simply, the city was big red dot for destruction.

Crime rates skyrocketed, in the year, the Powerpuff girls were created and it only rose after that.

As a result, the Police soon found themselves overworked and had stopped, even trying to do their job right, believing that their job would be done for them by three little girls.

The criminals, who only worried about the police, began to worry about the girls, and to cope with the new change, the Villains strived to be faster, stronger and smarter, in hopes of getting away with it, with a big threat hovering over their heads.

The creation of the girls, had lead to an evolution, and it was not the good kind.

Something, had to be done.

The whole police force, were made to undergo special training, to once again get in the swing of capturing criminals, the hotline, that was used to call the girls suddenly barely rung at all, it was only ever used when a monster started attacking.

The criminal who thought their only worry was super powered teenager's, suddenly found themselves under attack by the law, those who had a criminal record, had their places searched and anything suspicious looking, was taken in for investigation.

If what was found, was drugs or something, that they clearly weren't supposed to have, they were sent to prison without trial.

For once, the inhabitants could truly have a smile on their face, knowing that it was very unlikely that they would be robbed in broad daylight.

But even though, the city had gone under serious reworking, it wasn't enough to stop important business from pulling out, so the Government, did something crazy.

They pleaded for Satrud Vance to have his son, become a symbol of peace.

They wanted, his son should to attend school in Townsville and see, with his own eyes how the city had changed.

If something does happen again, then the government wouldn't stop the family or any business leaving the country and as a result, Townsville itself would become a labor camp, to provide the country with the money it needs.

Who would think, the future of the city was riding on Blade Vance, shoulders?

And that was the point.

Ch 8: The very important new kid.

Blade Vance, shifted unease, gone was his expensive looking uniform and in its place was casual clothing. He wore a long designer black t-shirt with red at the edges, it was half tucked into grey cargo pants, that were half way down his waist with skateboard black and white shoes.

With his flat chest, it was hard to mistake him for a girl and if he did, it was a girl who wrapped her chest secretly, but then you have to wonder, how his body shape was shaped so muscular.

And Blade, could have sworn, he got taller, when he woke up this morning and looked in the mirror, yesterday, he had been given his final send off and his father, had made good on his promise of pulling him out of school.

He had received several expensive gifts and lots of girls, who he had never actually talked to, cried, mumbling something about how he was supposed to be their future husband or something, which left him pretty much in a daze because he didn't even know them.

His leaving, was harder when he was told, which school he would be going.

The same school, he attended as Buttercup.

He pretty much thought. his father had gone insane, until his father told him why he had to go there.

"You, may come in now" A much older Miss Keane said, trying to hide her shock at seeing a boy who looked so much like Buttercup but more masculine, if that was possible.

"Great." He said, as he followed her in, Miss Keane was surprise to note how tall he was beside her.

They both walked into the classroom; his importance was kept a secret, so he would see the Town for what it truly was, instead of what was portrayed to him.

The class as a whole, was just as shocked as Miss Keane was, to see who the new kid was or more importantly who he resembled.

If they thought the RowdyRuff boys were hot, then this guy was mega-hot.

More than one eyes, widened in shock.

Blossom, found that she couldn't meet his eyes while Bubbles was looking back and forth between her sister and the boy, she had watch her own father, harass right in front of her.

Blade, put his hands in his pocket and gave everyone a cool look, trying to hide his nervousness at seeing his classmates again.

"Everyone" Mrs Keane said, "This is Blade. Blade Vance, he will be your classmate until you all graduate. Mr Vance, please tell us a bit about yourself."

And more than half of the class was expecting, to hear Buttercups voice when he opened his mouth, but were surprised to hear a boy's voice instead.

"Sure" He said, "I like playing video games and hockey and going out with my friends"

"Thank you, Blade. Can I call you Blade?" Mrs Keane said and he nodded not really caring. "Please sit anywhere that has an empty seat"

Blade, walked forward, feeling all eyes on him as he sat next near the RowdyRuff Boys, who's stares, he could feel burning into him.

Even Mrs Keane was trying to fight off the urge not to stare at her, missing girl look alike, as she began to do the register.

Blade, pushed down the urge of to answer the name "Buttercup" when it was called and instead answered to Blade, it was so hard, especially when it was her own voice doing it.

The same voice, that he had listened to, for years and answered automatically.

A lot of them of the teenagers, kept on glancing his way throughout the class, but all he could think about was, what was for lunch.

In his old school, he could literally just ask for a snack in the middle of class and a servant would come and give him something to eat and nobody would bat an eye.

But this school didn't have such a thing... and it was really noticeable, how much it sucked compared to his old one.

He didn't even know, how long he had been staring outside of the window, until someone had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bu-I mean Blade" he turned around, to see one half of the Floyjoydson twins, Lloyd. "We're going to change for PE"

And Blade, turned to see the last of the girls leaving including Blossom and Bubbles, while the guys remained, wondering if he was going to follow them out of the room or start changing, because either way, they would find out, if he was really a girl or not.

Well of course Butch know he was a guy, after that awkward scene in the toilets, but he still couldn't wrap his head around it.

It must have been a dream.

Instead of getting up and following the girls, Blade took his bag and got out his PE kit much to everyone surprise, to find that he was actually going to change here.

He began to take off his shirt, not caring that the whole room eyes were on him, as he rolled it all the way up to reveal a completely flat chest, with a six pack.

The sound of Butch JoJo body, hitting a nearby desk was heard moments later.

Followed by his brother screaming.

"BUTCH!"

And scene!

Lol, next chapter. Butch and Blade are paired up together for PE. And that's all I'm going to tell you because I'm evil. Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Happy boxing day!

I do not own PowerPuff Girls.

Enjoy!

Butch was woken up by a slap to the face.

"I think he's finally coming too"

"Who would have thought _the_ Butch would pass out like that, he's usually the toughest one out of all three us"

Two boys said, he could see through the haze which sounded suspiciously like his two brother, Brick and Boomer, and as his eyesight began to clear, his brothers equally worried faces came into focus along with the face of Miss Keane and several boys and girls dressed in their PE kits.

"Ack- what, the hell happened?" He said, getting up slowly, the headache was beginning to subside and he was starting to think normally again.

"What happened" Brick began, "We were just changing, when you suddenly passed out, dude."

"Your head hit the table so hard that it split into two, it was totally awesome!" Boomer said, while the girl's around him rolled their eyes, he was lucky that he was so hot.

And Butch was suddenly aware that he laid in between the two broken remains of what used to be a perfectly good table and said. "Whoops" sometimes he really didn't know his own strength.

"Well, it lucky for you, that we still got one hour left into dinner time, so we can still have PE" Miss Keane said, ignoring the 'do we have to?' looks from the girls, while some to the boys who didn't look, nowhere near as enfustiastic as other's, also gave her that look which she blissful ignored and said. "So if your fine, finish dressing up and meet us all, out on the field" and with that she left, taking most of the room with her.

"Are you okay, that was a pretty hard fall?" A male voice said, it sounded familiar to him but he didn't know why but took the offer hand anyway, only to come face to face with...

Buttercup?

And just like that, the reason why he fainted in he first place came back to him haunt.

He wanted to die.

But instead he said.

"So...you're a guy?"

The guy had both eyebrows raised and both Boomer and Brick burst out laughing.

Ch 9: What is wrong me? He's a guy.

Butch managed to stop himself from flushing, why did his voice suddenly sound ridiculously high in that moment and what was with that question!?

Of course he know, this person was a guy! Sure he looked like Buttercup but he was a guy! He had seen proof with his own two eyes just days ago! And yet he fainted at the mere sight of the guy's flat chest being exposed!?

Where did the tough as Iron Butch go?

And he faints after seeing some guys chest!?... even though it does look sof-NO! BUTCH! NO! HE'S A GUY!

The guy unaware of his inner conflict laughed, it was just as pleasant as he looked and said. "Yes, I am a guy. You'll be surprised by how many people mistake me for a girl. I got arrested because I was mistaken for a missing girl."

Well, none of the three were surprised to hear that, yes he does look like a girl, very much so, that they were all wondering if one day he would transform into a woman.

"Well, since I'm new here, I hope we can get along" Blade said, seeing Butch was alright, this was amazing, he was talking to him crush as if puberty never happened, he thought, before leaving to join the rest of the class, and Butch didn't realize that he watching him go.

But his brothers did and he couldn't help but notice the strange look his brothers were giving him.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing" They both said, before walking off, leaving behind a very confused Rowdyruff boy.

#Outside 10 minutes#

"Oh, Butch, it's nice of you to finally join us" Miss Keane said, as Butch joined the class of running boys and girls around the small field, that was nowhere near as big as Richard Kingsley Boarding school. "Join the class in running" she said.

And Butch couldn't help but notice, the new kid run past him, along with the many girls and some guys purposely staying behind to oggle him from behind.

Butch estimated it wouldn't even be a week before the guy had his own fan club in the school.

Butch, made it a mission to make sure he was ahead of the guy at all times and never far enough to be looking at the guy backside, while his brothers had taken to having their own mini race around, not caring about the none super powered people, and those people who got knocked on their backsides as a result.

Amazingly enough, the new guy managed to dodge the two charging hurricanes.

"HEY!" Blossom yelled, the two had just knocked her down, along with her sister.

"Are you okay?" A voice said, close to her.

"At least, somebody is more gentlem..." Blossom began only to trail off when she noticed the voice was the new guy and he wasn't above her like she assumed but was actually currently helping her sister, Bubbles up near her, instead of helping her, who was clearly more hurt than her sister!

She silently fumed and picked herself off, while Bubbles enjoyed what her sister didn't have while being unaware of the death glares sent her way by various girls and guys alike.

Ignorance was a bliss after all.

After they ran, they were instructed to stretch and many looked over to watch Blade flexing his muscles through his shirt, making many of them thank whatever god out there, that he transferred into their class.

Than the boys and girls were split, the boys were made to play baseball while the girls were taken inside for gymnastics.

Blade remembered all too well as Buttercup how she hated Gymnastics and hated the term 'be flexible with you body', even more. That's why he couldn't have been happier to be a boy so he could play something more up his alley that didn't require him flexing any part of his body that he didn't even know he had.

The boys were split into batters and pitches, Blade was chosen as top pitcher for some reason and the last batter after that, he thought he did pretty well as a pitcher, without showing anything too superhuman but his balls were still ridiculously fast and he had mastered his strength enough not to send any ball he hit to Jupiter.

Thank goodness, he was made to go through all that strength control training, the hour went quickly for all of them and naturally the team with the most superhuman guys won, which happened to be the other team, since they had Butch and Brick while his team just had Boomer and it was no secret that the guy was very easily distracted and it was used to the other teams advantage.

They were than all called inside and made to change back into their normal clothes, now, by now, Blade would have had a nice hot shower but since he didn't have that luxury, he had to settled with covering the smell with deodorant and spray.

The creepy feeling of being watched seemed to have followed him from his old school to this one and it was unnerving, so he increased his pace and was back in his regular clothes in under five minutes.

The bell rang to signal launch, and he had to stop himself from going directly to the cafeteria like he had done thousands of times before.

How would he explain how he know where it was, when he was supposed to never have stepped foot in this building before today?

His brain came up with a good point.

So, he made a show of asking around for direction and what that bell went, and more than a few students were more than happy to lead him to the cafeteria, where he was faced with the gawking and hush talks of over 800 students as he walked in, his father had given him money to get just about anything on the menu, while also packing him a packed launch.

He didn't realize how ridiculously cheap everything was compared to his old school.

And now Blade found himself thanking the man over a thousand times for doing so.

Now, there was a time in his life, where he would have drooled over it and shoved anything he could into his mouth, but once he tasted the food of the rich and fat, he just couldn't go back to small average pizza toppings which only had two versions, chocolate, that looked like it had been brought at the nearest supermarket, snacks that look like they just came out of a vending machine and the endless repeating days named 'Pizza Wednesday' or 'Spanish Friday' where they serve the same thing everything on a particular day of the week.

No, Blade, refuses to go back to that.

So instead of joining the line of children hungry and drooling children who were too hungry to care how cheap or lacking in flavor the food they were paying for was.

Blade found an empty table, ignoring the stares on his back, he sat down and took out his bag and took out a nice look lunch box that had the word 'science' on it, he wanted to roll his eyes but he almost drooled when he saw what was inside.

And the best part of all, this was all free!

Suddenly somebody sat next to him, but he paid no notice of them until, two more people plopped into the other seats at the table, and one of them said.

"So, what your eating?" A voice that sounded a bit too much like Boomer for his own liking, asked, Blade seriously didn't know what Bubbles saw in this guy.

Having no choice but to acknowledge their presence, he finally looked up to find all three Rowdyruff boys sitting around him, those around them were whispering amongst themselves.

Blade remembered all too well, how as Buttercup frequently rolled her eyes when her sisters and many other's would not so discreetly 'oggle' the boys and now those unnerving gazes were being directed at him.

Extremely creepy.

He ignored the looks sent his way and gave all three of the boys a look, while noting how Butch was acting strangely, the guy wasn't looking him in the eye, but instead was trying to pretend he was looking directly into his eyes when he was really looking at his nose.

"Okay, we'll back off, because we don't even know you." Brick said, "We just thought it was only fair of us to introduce ourselves properly since you did earlier. I'm Brick, Brick Jojo, the leader of the Rowdyruff boys" before flipping his hair and saying. "And I know you've heard of me"

And Blade wanted to roll his eyes so hard, just what did Blossom see in this guy?

"I'm Boomer, Boomer Jojo" Boomer said, striking a pose, and Blade had never felt such a strong urge to just up and leave. "Also a member of the Rowdyruff boys and I have cool super powers and can fly."

"I'm Butch, Butch Jojo" Butch said, he was still not looking at him in the eye. "People say I'm the toughest Rowdyruff boy" and Blade was tempted to see, 'than if you're the toughest, why can't you bring yourself to look me in the eye?' But kept his mouth shut and let him continue. "And I'm the fire in our group, you could say that we wouldn't narely be as feared without me"

And Boomer and Brick both, had no problem rolling their eyes at their brother.

"So now that you know all of our names" Brick said, "Since your new here, you can come to us if you have any questions or need any directions, any of us would be more than happy to help."

And Blade blinked, since when were they _this_ nice?. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes suspiciously, these guys were more likely to give any new guy a hard time than to help him, they were acting like he was a...

A chick.

Up until a couple of months ago, he as Buttercup had dreamed of Butch seeing her as a girl instead of just an rival and opponent to fight, that's why she tried her best to get Butch to notice her but it was all in vain.

And now that he looked like this, it was only _now,_ his crush along with his brothers were treating him as if he was some delicate flower that would break if he was pushed even a little too hard.

Blade couldn't help but feel extremely insulted, yes he looked extremely feminine but that didn't mean he couldn't handle being dragged through the mud, that he couldn't run just as fast as the boys, that he would just quit when the going got tough, that he would let other's baby him and let other decide for him what he can and cannot do.

They had no idea, what he went through as a girl, believing that they would one day see him as a girl, and now they were insulting now that he was a guy.

"Screw you" He said.

"What?" Boomer said.

And this time Blade was louder. "I said, screw you"

The whole cafeteria went silent.

"Screw all three of you. Because, if you think, I'm just another one of the many people in this room who seem to worship the very ground you walk on them, than you got another thing coming" he said, his tone was harsh, a shocking contrast with his appearance and all three brother looked stunned before he got up and said. "Because anybody with or without super powers and isn't blinded by hero worship, can see just what kind of people you are. So thanks for the offer but no thanks, I refuse to be dependent on three guys who would sooner hold my hand everywhere I go than treat me like an equal. I'm a guy not a fluffy rabbit, I have a full functioning mouth and full functioning legs, just like everybody here and right now I using them to walk away." and he did just that.

Most of the room watched him leave.

Seconds passed by, before Butch turned to his brothers who were giving him that funny look again.

"What?" He said.

But what Brick said next flipped his whole world on it's head, as Brick looked him straight in the eye and said, seriously.

.

.

"Butch, are you gay?"

And scene!

Next chapter, It's home time and things get awkward when Blade father comes and picks him up and runs into the Professor. Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own PowerpuffGirls.

Enjoy!

"Butch, are you gay?"

Those terrible word's, soaked into his brain.

He would have never thought his name would even be brought up in that kind of sentence and the shock had turned him into nothing but a hallow form of his former self.

You would think, there was a statue sitting in Butch's seat, if not for the fact, it moved every once in a while.

Of course, his classmates and teacher, were wondering what had happened to make the toughest of Rowdy ruff Boy's, this way, it couldn't be Blade's rejecting, his hand of friendship, right?

Twenty good minutes into the last class, Butch's eyes finally had some light in them, they shifted to Blade who happened to be sitting at the row in front of him.

Sure, the guy looked like Buttercup, but he was a guy.

And sure, he had the most enchanting pair of eyes, he had ever seen.

And sure, he could image himself walking down the street, holding hands together.

And sure, hearing his voice had an effect on him.

And sure, he was one of those people, who looked over, when the guy bent over to help Bubble up.

And sure, seeing all the girl stare at him, irritated him.

But it was purely out of interest.

.

.

Wait.

.

.

Was he just thinking gay, thought's?

Enraged, he yelled to the sky.

"I AM NOT G- it was at that moment, the bell rang, signifying the end of school, so nobody heard what he said.

Ch 10: Butch's battle with the gods of straight.

"Butch, please sit down" Mrs Keane said, the loud school bell had covered up, what would surely have been an awkward moment for him, since all of them would have no doubt, stared at him.

He did just as instructed, although slightly embarrassed, and sat down.

"Now, class. Make sure, you do the homework assigned." She said, before turning to Blade and saying. "Since your new here, and don't really know what's going on. You don't have to do it, instead please read through your textbook. That should hopefully make thing's easier for you to understand"

And Blade nodded, she had no idea, he know exactly what she was talking about, since it hadn't been that long, since he had been Buttercup.

"Class dismissed." She said, turning to the class and everybody couldn't have been happier to leave.

Butch didn't even know he was staring at Blade as he packed his thing's, until Brick voice suddenly said.

"Dude, your staring again."

"No, I'm not" Butch said, snapping out of it and looking annoyed, as he got his bag and said. "Brick, you better have been joking about what you said, before."

Him.

Gay!?

In what universe!

Both Boomer and Brick looked at each, they didn't really know about that.

When, they all stopped thinking girls had cooties and actually grew up, the subject of which girl they liked was always an awkward one.

Boomer and Brick could always name two girls, they found especially hot but when it came to Butch, it was always 'meh' for the girls, even Buttercup, which they both, had noticed, had grown more feminine in shape, especially in the last few days before her mysterious disappearance.

It was obvious to them, Buttercup liked him, but Butch was either too thick to see it or he simply wasn't interested.

Maybe, the reason, he wasn't interested in any girl they ever came across, was because Butch swung the other way...

But that was fine.

They weren't really against it, and they were sure, a lot of girls would rally behind it, if by some miracle they ended up together, since nobody was sure about the other guy's preference.

But both of them showed none of these thoughts on the surface.

"Don't know" Brick said, getting a good hard punch from Butch on the arm, giving him a dead arm, before Butch flow out of the classroom, and into the school yard.

"Dude, you totally asked for that" Boomer said, before flying off and Brick followed shortly after.

#In front of the school#

Both boy's found Butch alone, obviously waiting for them, he was annoyed that several girl's tried to hit on him, once again, when they saw he wasn't flying to escape them today, but to the surprise of both of them, the number of girls surrounding Butch wasn't as much as he usually, got.

Most girls were staring at the new kid, Blade, who they all wondered, if it was really Buttercup finally going Transgender on them or a really pretty guy.

But one thing was clear, there was a giant gap between Blossom, Bubbles and this guy.

It was like there was a brick wall between them.

Blossom, looked like she wanted to dig a hole in the ground just for her to die in, realizing it was too embarrassing to do, instead, she wanted to fly away as fast as possible from here, while Bubbles looked between her sister and the new boy, with a worried expression.

She was always the one that made new friends easily and now she feared, she wouldn't be able to make one, because of one silly mistake.

Than to the surprise and distain of many, a familiar solid gold limo pulled up, on the driver plate it clearly read 'Princess Morbucks'.

Both, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boy's cringed at the sight of the limousine and then cringed further when the window on the car's roof, opened up to reveal a very familiar looking girl, in her clearly expensive, looking school uniform.

Blossom thought without acting and flow over to her and said. "Princess Morbuck's. What the heck are you doing here!? I thought you, finally left us alone! Are you here, to rub it in our faces about your new fancy school or are you going to ask again, if you can join the Powerpuff's, when in reality you secretly want to kill us, again?"

And Princess Morbucks, blinked and then blinked again.

Just wow.

Was Blossom always like this?

Yes, Princess Morbucks, would have come here just to bug them, but now she actually had a friend who liked her for her and not for the money, she throws at him, which gave her the boost she had always craved for and never got.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Blossom" She said, once she came out of her shock. "I'm not actually here for you"

"And another th-Wait. What?" Blossom said, once the sentence finally got through to her.

Now, the Rowdyruff Boy's were looking ready to escape, they stood by their own rule, no girls in the group.

"And I'm not here for those three either." She said, pointing at the boy's, stopping them in their tracks.

"Wait, what?" Boomer said, pretty much summing up everybody's reaction, it was no secret that Morbucks wanted to be in a superpowered group.

"I'm here for my friend, Blade" She said, slurring the name and much to everybody's disbelief, the boy himself began to walk to the vehicle.

"W-What, how?" Blossom said, while Bubbles were looking shocked.

"Honestly, Blossom. Are your eyes, just for decoration?" Princess Morbucks said, it felt good making friend with one of the people, Blossom royally screwed over. "Did you think, I would worship the ground you and your sister's walked on forever? Smell, the expensive perfume, Blossom. Were, no longer in Pre-school anymore. And do you know, what the best part of this is? I didn't even need to throw money at him, since he's a former student at my fancy school." Before looking at the actual school, she would have forced her father, to let her go with disgust. "However, I see now that it was a good idea to listened to my Parents. Why should I transferred to this school, it reeks of poverty, just like you"

"Why you little" Blossom said, the only thing stopping Blossom from hurting her, was Bubbles who was holding her back.

No matter how annoying a person was, they couldn't harm normal civilians.

Meanwhile, Blade, was given a warm welcome when he went inside and once the door was shut, Princess said.

"Well, then, bye everyone. I'm going to pick up my other and richer, friend. I'm so glad, I didn't join you people" before driving away and heading back into the car, to join her friend Blade.

#With Bitch and his brothers#

"Man, even after all these years, I still hate her" Brick said, "And to think somebody is actually, friends with that girl. Maybe this guy, Blade, isn't worthy of our handshake, in friendship after all. Right Butch?"

He got silence back.

"Butch?" Boomer said, turning to the one guy in the group who was the most vocal about Princess and now had mysteriously gone silent.

They both looked to see Butch, with the face of a love-sick puppy.

Noticing stares on him, Butch turned to find his brother's looking at him funny.

"What?" Butch said.

"Dude, your crushing on him and your crushing hard. You really do swing that way." Boomer said, the comment got him a punch in the rib's.

"NO, I DON'T!" Butch said, in rage and flow away, his brothers followed shortly after.

"Ow, you didn't have to punch me so hard, I think you broke one of my ribs" Boomer said, it was proof, to how strongly Butch took the comment.

"I am as straight as a pole" Butch said.

"Don't you mean, a very wonky pole?" Brick said, he just couldn't resist, teasing his usually, tough as nails brother.

The comment got a rise out of Butch and the boy moved faster. to distance him from his brother's.

Of course, they quickly caught up.

"Butch. It doesn't matter if your gay. Slap a wig on the guy and people would swear blind, your dating a girl" Boomer said.

"The only big problem is, the guy himself" Brick said.

"True" Boomer said, "He doesn't strike me as the type to feel up a guy. More like beat the living daylights out of them. Maybe Butch would be the bottom in the relationship"

"you know, I never thought about that" Brick said, as Butch began to turn red.

"I'M NOT GAY! AND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU!" Butch yelled, as they entered Mojo JoJo lair.

"Hello, boy's" Mojo said "How was yo-"

Butch rushed straight passed him, went upstairs to his room and came down with something.

When he finally stopped moving, they all saw that he was holding.

A stick.

"Oh, a stick! What are you going to do with that?" Brick said, "Whack yourself, until you turn straight?" getting laugh from his brother.

"Wait" Mojo jojo said. "One of my boy's, isn't straight?"

"No, I'm going to do this" Butch said, raising the stick high and said. "Oh, god's of being straight. If I was meant to be gay, please bend this stick"

Nothing, happened.

"See, I'm straight" Butch said, with triumph.

"Boo, that was a waste of time" Boomer said.

"Wait, look at the stick" Brick said, and they turned to the stick and before their very eyes, the straight stick bent itself until it could have snapped in half, but didn't.

Silence.

Both Brick and Boomer began to slowly back away, even Mojo JoJo.

Of course, Butch noticed.

"Wait, why is everybody backing away?" Butch said.

"Just giving you some space, bro" Boomer said.

"Look on the bright side, now we know which magz, we should get you" Brick said.

"No matter, what, son. I will be right by your side" Mojo JoJo said.

They all said this while still keeping a 'respectful' distance away from him and smiled at him, wonkily.

"I AM NOT GAY! THIS STICK IS RIGID!" Butch said, turning red.

"Dude, how can, you even rig, a stick?" Brick said. "You challenged the Gods of Straight and they bent the stick before your very eyes... and our eyes as well! We're your witness!"

"You can't deny this kind of evidence, bro" Boomer said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Your gay, and you're in love with the new kid, Blade"

 **And scene!**

I won't reveal what happens next, you just got to wait for me to update. Please review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	12. Chapter 12

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Hello, it's Mel and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year or if New Year hasn't come for you or has already passed for you, then still take this as a Happy New Year from your favourite author.

2017 was a year of ups and down for me and I would like to tell you all how much I appreciate you.

Who would have thought that it has been 5 years since I began my journey on ? (I still have nightmares of how bad my first fanfiction was, till this very day) Who would have thought I would attract the attention of 610 people to this very day!

Now it does occur to me, that usually on special days like this, I release a massive amount of Chapters for multiple stories so New Year's, really shouldn't be any different, but unfortunately, I'm no longer that 15 year old girl who started writing fanfiction, when she was supposed to be preparing for her GCSE's.

I'm a young adult now and with a new year ahead of me, the pressure of life is only going to get harder from now on and I will find less and less time to continue writing.

If Fanfiction Authors got paid to write, I would be releasing three chapter's every day (no joke) but unfortunately, we don't and I need to survive.

I have no choice but to get a job.

So, I would like to sadly announce that from now on, that I will be focusing on making a good Portfolio for myself, which would no doubt take a lot of time and effort on my part. (So, if anybody is willing to hire me *hint, hint* as a writer or animator, then PM me and let's talk)

But I'm not gone.

You will occasional see me correcting a chapter or two from my many fanfiction's. (Inazuma Yosh, has offered to help me correct 'The True Alius Academy.' THANK GOD! THAT STORY IS A MESS!) and I have already planned something special in the week leading up to my birthday, so don't worry.

You'll just see a lot less of me in the future while I get my life sorted out.

Those who read my stories are like a second family to me and it sadness me to find out I can no longer ignore my age or real life.

So, everybody please wait for me.

From your loving author.

Mel.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a RoyalRoad account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	15. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	16. B-Day announcement

Hi.

I just wanted to let you guys know that on the 22nd of September 2018. I will be turning 21 years old. In celebration of my 21st birthday, I will be giving you guys a 'present'. So far, I have 6 random story chapters ready to drop on B-day. Which includes the chapter that over 300 of you guys have been waiting for. (Can you guess which story it is? ?) However, on the 21th of September, the chapters released may increase to 12.

For those who have chosen to finically back me, in the early morning of the 21st of September, you get to see the list of chapters I'm going to drop on fanfiction, the following day.

From your Author.

Mel.


End file.
